The inFAMOUS blonde fox
by jackshadowbeamx
Summary: There are stories, of a time before the great ninja nations, before the wars, before the sage, a time of great technology and people of great power, the one who stood above them all was Cole Mcgrath, before he dies fighting the beast be puts all of his powers into a Blast Core, which is found by a blonde boy in a cave, how will this change life, will it be fore the better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

The inFAMOUS blonde fox.  
Me: Well this is another crossover of inFAMOUS 2, love the game but both endings are depressing, especially the bad ending. It was so sad how you had to kill zeke. ANYWAYS! Usually when a crossover happens I think of Naruto going over, well this time will be different. LET US BEGIN  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Chapter 1: The beginning  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
**There are families in the elemental nations that tell stories that were passed down from generation to generation, now they were just bedtime. Stories of a time before the elemental nations, a time before the great shinobi wars and a time before even the sage of the six paths. It was a time of great technology, and a few people of great power if they were lucky. There was a man that stood above them all called Cole Mcgrath. He died defending a city called New Marais against a fierce beast. He destroyed it in a selfless act allowing many other people like him to survive. They tried to find his weapon, the amp but they couldn't find it anywhere, for his last words were that his friend Zeke hide it in a mountain near the city. It has been centuries after that and now we come upon a young man about to have his life changed forever.**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Naruto had escaped the villagers again as he hid inside a cave in the Hokage mountain, he had found it a long time ago by accident it was so well hidden, he didn't go that far in till tonight. He was looking for water to drink because he had been in there for hours. Naruto suddenly fell into a pool of glowing water and Naruto gasped at what he saw. In the middle of the pool was a metal rod connected to two other rods. It was constantly sparking causing the pool to glow blue. Next to it in a glass case was a glowing crystal that was glowing a magnificent blue that filled the cavern. Naruto walked over and grabbed a small old note connected to the rod.

'To the person that finds this, if anyone does.

You have stumbled upon a device used by a great hero, he saved country's by sacrificing himself while using this device. It is called the Amp, it transfers lightning through it into a heavy hitting weapon. Its up to you what else it can do. The chest to the right contains a crystal, it is a Blast core, it will activate you're powers if you have the conduit gene. Even if you don't I have place some of the hero's powers in it so you can use the amp effectively, the hero's name is Cole Mcgrath, hopefully you will be a great hero like he was. Now to use the crystal you must transfer energy through it and its energy will transfer to the nearest conduit. Please use your powers for good.

Sincerely Zeke.'

Naruto stuffed the note into his pocket and puled out the amp, it was still sparking as he pulled it out and he would have tied it up to carry on his back like a sword but it was about two thirds the size of him so he simple let it lie on the ground. Naruto opened the chest and pulled out the crystal. Odd thing was it was glowing three different colors. Naruto shrugged and flipped it around.

"The note said to push energy through it, chakra might work, might as well give it a shot."

Naruto passed chakra through the crystal and suddenly he found himself surrounded in electricity, fire and ice as he screamed his head off. When the elements disappeared he was laying on the ground unconscious.  
XXXX  
Naruto's mindscape  
XXXX  
Naruto groaned as he woke up and found himself in the sewers. He had such a strange dream. He thought it was a dream till he saw the Amp in his right hand.

"Guess it wasn't a dream."

Naruto dragged the Amp along as he traveled along the sewers. He had been in the sewers before and this was different, it was a little cleaner and there were 5 pipes lining the walls and each one had a different color. The first one to the right was dark red, almost black. It was chaotic and he knew it didn't mean anything good. Next was dark blue and it had sparks coming from it. Next was light blue and it felt familiar, felt almost like his chakra. Next was light red and felt hot when he touched the pipe. Last was a an even lighter blue, almost white, it was cold to the touch and had frost over it. Naruto decided to follow one after the other starting with the dark red. He traveled for what seemed like hours till he came across a room glowing red, it had a sinister feel to it.

"Well this must be the infamous kyuubi no kitsune's cage, hows it goin' fur ball."

Naruto was not stupid, he only acted stupid for attention. It didn't take a genius to figure out why people hated him, and you would have to be stupid not to notice who his father was. He found out at age four when he was at the Hokage's office. He looked at the different pictures of Hokage and when he came to the fourths he saw the resemblance. To make sure it was true he snuck into a vault and looked at all the Id's of all the ninja and civilians, the only person registered here that had blue eyes, blonde spiky hair and tan skin was the fourth hokage. He dug deeper and found that his mother was Kushina Uzumaki, a red haired beauty. He gained half of his attitude and love of ramen from her he guessed. The kyuubi opened his eye in surprise as he watched the boy.

"Well you know who I am, that's surprising you little runt."

"Ya ya ya whatever, we can skip the 'I can squish you like a bug if I wanted to' act and get right to business, You want out, I know that but I'm not letting you out and you know that, so lets come to an understanding. I'm not talking friends or even acquaintances, I'm talking just a meager relationship like we saw each other on opposite sides of a street and build up from there, alright?"

The kyuubi's other eye opened in surprise.

"My other containers never gave me that offer, it was always take my chakra if I want to live. Your different and you have guts for talking to me like that. I guess we can but don't expect me to give you my chakra."

"Im fine, power comes with a cost anyways and most of the time it corrupts, now if you excuse me Im going to follow those other pipes."

Naruto left kyuubi to go follow the pipes and the beasts eyes go to the dark corner.

"Hes allot like you."

Out stepped the fourth hokage who nodded.

"Ya, I know. Thats what worries me sometimes, you really going to take that deal? You are usually stubborn as hell."

"He is young, and as long as he doesn't constantly get on my nerves I guess I can try, I'm not pure evil you know, didn't even want to attack your town, it was that damn sharingan's fault. I like to sleep more than anything really."

"You and the Nara's would be friends."

"So true, considering I walked among you humans once and I know how they work."

The kyuubi closed its eyes again and went back to sleep and the Hokage smiled and disappeared. Naruto was now following the light blue tube, he was surprised the blue/white and the light red where going in the same direction. When he reached the end he saw the pipes go through a wall. In the wall itself was a door and beside it was a sign that said.

'Welcome to New Marais.'

Naruto opened the door and gasped. Inside was an entire city. But it was like a ghost town, no people, no pets, no animals, no nothing. Naruto walked the streets as he looked for life.

"HELLO!?"

His voice echoed off the tall buildings. He sighed after looking for what seemed like hours and he sat in a tree near a river.

"Nobody, so what do I do now."

Naruto saw a flash in the distance and decided to check it out. When he arrived he saw a man sitting on a roof and he climbed up and cleared his throat to get the mans attention.

"Um hello?"

"Hello there Naruto, took you long enough to get here."

"Who are you, how do you know my name and where are we."

"Well my name is Cole Mcgrath, I looked through your memories and the best thing I can come up with is that we are in a part of your mind that we control."

"We?"

"Ya I have two friends with me, their names ar-"

"My name is Nix."

"And my name is Lucy Kuo."

Naruto turned and his eyes widened at the two woman who suddenly appeared. The one on the right seemed rather... off was the best word, she had a sadistic smile on her face as she looked Naruto up and down, the woman on the left however looked calm, collected, but seemed rather annoyed.

"Well thats some interesting state of dress you have there..."

"Thats what most men notice."

"True, then the next thing they notice for Kuo is the frost coming out of her butt and for Nix her wild look."

Cole chuckled and Naruto snickered then he looked up at the sky.

"Another few questions, why are you in my head, why is there a city in my head, and why are there no animals or people other than you."

"Well you see you read the note, turns out when Zeke put my powers in here he also put my brain energy or whatever in as well. When these two found out they wanted to be apart of it so Zeke put their powers in as well, I guess who we were was in our powers. And as I said we are in a part of your brain we control so we made New Marais. And the reason why there are no people or animals in here was because no one joined us in the crystal so there you go."

"I suppose you saw furball down the way?"

"Sure did, kinda hard to miss. That thing was bigger and more powerful than the beast."

Kuo sat down next to Naruto and gave him a hug which he was surprised and back off slightly. They looked at him with sympathy.

"Naruto we went through your memories, what a tough little guy you are. We are going to help you in every way we can including helping you out with your new powers but you have to trust us first."

"Well if you saw my memories you know why I wont trust you right off the bat."

"Ya, they tricked you many times till you gave up hoping someone would treat you different other than the few you had already. Anyways come back to us when you feel you can trust us, your waking up now. Oh and get some new clothes, and a holder for the Amp, it should be treated with respect."

Naruto had many questions but it was too late. They faded away and when he opened his eyes he saw he was in a hospital room. He hated hospitals, they were meant to heal people but they just made him feel worse. He looked to the right and saw his clothes but he didn't see the Amp. The door opened and in came the Hokage with a solemn face.

"A good to see your awake Naruto, how are you feeling."

"Like my outsides were frozen, my insides were on fire and all of it electrocuted."

"Can you tell me what happened Naruto?"

"Same old, same old."

"Well the Anbu found you in a cave clutching onto a metal rod of some sort."

"That is mine, Im going to use it to help me become the best shinobi ever."

"You sure? You wouldn't prefer a sword or something? The council wants to know where it came from because its technology is vaster than our own."

"Its mine, they can't take it."

The lights flickered and the Hokage seemed surprised.

"Naruto, what happened and tell me the truth."

"Well, I found the rod, I grabbed it and I got shocked. I woke up in a sewer system. I wandered for awhile and I came across a cage. The cage was huge and there was a giant red eye staring at me. It spoke to me and said 'free me' of course anything red is usually no good when its glowing so I said go to hell and ran. It roared at me and I woke up in here."

The hokage knew Naruto wasn't telling him everything but that was pushed to the back of his brain as he paled at the fact that Naruto made contact with the Kyuubi.

"Now what have they done with my weapon."

"They took it to take apart and study in the Anbu headquarters."

Naruto stood up and put on his clothes quickly. He went to the door but was stopped by the Hokage.

"Naruto you cant go and get it."

"I'm going to get it, one way... or another."

The way he said another was dark and it made the old Hokage shiver. It reminded him of Minato when he was pissed.

"I cant let you go Naruto, it is to benefit the village."

'Naruto' grabbed the old mans hand and looked into the mans eyes. He gasped at 'Naruto's eyes that were now grey and looked like they were sparking in the background.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naruto."

"Naruto is safe, but not in this village he is not. I am taking him out of the village after gaining back my weapon and I will train him in the powers I have bestowed on him. If you try to stop me you will not like what I will do."

"I can't let you go."

The Hokage got into a fighting stance and 'Naruto' sighed.

"He cares for you, so I wont kill you for letting these pathetic villagers do what they do to him. However anyone else is fair game that are in his memories that have done wrong to him."

'Naruto' raised up his hand and out of nowhere a bolt of lightning hit the old man square in the chest, not enough to do allot of damage just enough to put the man out of commission. When Hiruzen fell 'Naruto' grabbed him, before the Hokage blacked out he heard 'Naruto' say these words.

"First off, Naruto knows about his parents, he is not dumb. He knows about the beast. He still fights for you guys because he wants to honor his fathers memory. And there is more than the Kyuubi in here. When his eyes are icy blue it wont be him, he will be calm, collected but scarily cool. Then there is fiery red eyes, he will be uncontrollable and unpredictable, then there are my eyes, the grey eyes, he will also be uncontrollable but he will do what he thinks is right. My name is Cole Mcgrath. Remember it."

The hokage passed out and Naruto disappeared in a flash of lightning. He appeared infront of the Anbu headquarters. He walked up to the front but was stopped by two guards.

"Well what do you know, the demon spawn is here. Lets show him a l-"

The man's head exploded in a bolt of lightning and the other guard started to back off.

"You unlocked my inner demon. Prepare for hell."

Before the man could go through a single handsign Coles hand was on the mans head and he sent lightning into it, sending the man into a massive seizure which he quickly died from. Cole walked through the halls, frying anyone that attacked him during the beatings and he simply knocked out the ones that didn't do wrong. Right now he held a guard by the neck and had his hand dangerously close to the mans head.

"Tell me where is the rod that I had."

"I-I wont tell you anything demon!"

"If I was a demon I could kill you in a second, oh wait I can!"

Cole's hand inched closer to the mans head and the Anbu gasped and tried to get away.

"T-three doors down to the right! Cant miss it!"

"Thank you, now this is for the fox hunts."

Cole bio drained the man. He then threw a thunder grenade down the hall clearing it of any shinobi. He opened the door and saw the Amp on the table. He picked it up and took a piece of cloth, tied it to his back and exited the building. He traveled through the streets till he arrived at the gates and came across an army of root Anbu and Danzo standing infront of them.

"Demon brat, I have been trying to get you into my root system, I never could. Today I will! ROOT! ATTACK!"

The root Anbu rushed him but they never made it half way as Cole thrusted his arms down and out of nowhere a lightning storm appeared and starting striking the Anbu down.

"IONIC STORM!"

When he was finished all that was left was a broken Danzo and a pile of dead bodies littered around him.

"Now Danzo, do you really think it would be that easy to take me? Me the Demon of New ma- I mean Konoha? Get out of my sight."

He picked Danzo up and sent him flying out into the streets. Cole walked through the gates and pulled out an ancient map he got from the archives of the Anbu headquarters. There was a small island off of wave that was called Uzushiokagure. He guessed that was Naruto's homeland considering Naruto's mother was an orphan from a place called Uzushio, and they had 'Uzu' as part of their last names. Hell it was kinda obvious. Cole rolled up the map and started walking in the direction of the island.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Several weeks later  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Naruto stood in the middle of a field as his hands flexed a little. He was currently on some island called Uzushio being trained by Cole to use his new abilities. His first day there he was a little scared, well really scared. He was nowhere near Konoha, and he had people telling him what to do in his head. Most would call it Multi personality disorder but it was just another normal day with Naruto. After he calmed down he began to explore the island. Finding mostly ruins, a few small houses that were still in rather good shape, and what he could guess was the leader's tower that was mostly destroyed but had a large stone circle covering a cave. In the very center there was markings, very intricate circles, line, and what not. Naruto could only guess it was a seal of some sorts. Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and went back to his training, it was rather hard considering there was no 'electricity' around, but he deduced that the new powers gave him a lightning affinity so he didn't need anything other than his chakra. Right now he was concentrating on making a bolt just like Cole told him too, it was rather hard but he was able to manipulate lightning between his hands. So with a little practice he would be able to send a regular bolt at his enemies, AKA his training tree. He sighed a little as he sat cross legged in the middle of the field and took a look around. He was surrounded by mostly jungle, a few sparse forest but mostly jungle. It was beautiful and he felt like he belonged here. He stood back up and practiced for another three hours before giving up for that day and heading off to the seal. His mind wandered a little as he thought about how he got here, he couldn't do the water walking thing that he had seen ninja do. So it made him wonder how a man that manipulated lightning wasn't shocked to death when he tried to cross a sea. Naruto just shrugged and continued to walk through the ruins. Naruto fixed one of the small houses up and was now his home. He passed by it and smiled a little till he arrived at the imposing stone and he scowled. He had tried everything... well everything a kid could know. Punches, exploding notes, even tried channeling chakra into it with what little control he had. Still nothing. He sighed as he stared at the seal, the cogs in his head struggling to figure it out as they turned furiously then suddenly he saw something. He took a step back and stared at the seal as a whole. It looked like a hand print, rather large but still. He walked up to the stone and held out his hand. He looked behind him and sighed as he placed his hand on the center. When nothing happened he tired to pull his hand away but he couldn't. He tried as hard as he could and growled and pulsed his chakra. Blue began to spiral through the seal before the whole thing glowed a deep blue. Then suddenly it flashed and Naruto felt something prick all of his fingers and the middle of his hand before it let him go and he stumbled back, tripped and fell on his butt as he watched the seal begin to glow red, then turned to blue and the stone began to lower into the ground. Naruto smiled a little as he watched it lower and then the cave mouth was exposed to him.

'Good job kid, you got it to open.'

'Thanks Cole-sensei, rather odd though...'

'_WELL DONT JUST STAND THERE GO ON!_'

Naruto chuckled as Nix's voice rang off in his head. She forget he was just a nine year old. Naruto sighed as he began to walk in and take a look around. The place was magnificent with engravings on the wall and tapestries. Some were rather odd showing a red haired man with weird purple ringed eyes fighting against a ten tailed wolf, showing nine new bodies then a woman and two men standing by the mans death bed. He simply shrugged and continued to walk through the tunnel till he reached a large room that made him gawk in awe. It was HUGE, as big as the stadium and almost every wall was packed with scrolls, weapons, paintings, and everything in between that a village would have. Naruto walked over to a railing and glanced over in the corner and almost fell over from fright. Over where he looked was a skeleton clutching onto a small circle. Its arm was extended and was pointing to a small dome in the middle of the room. Only as big as a ninja hound. He walked over curiously, the mans hair was mostly Grey but there was red still streaked in his hair. He took the ring in the mans hand with a little struggling and then walked over to the dome, glancing back at the skeleton thinking it might come to life and kill him. He looked over the dome and saw it was made of gold, twinkling slightly in the light till he saw a nub jutting out from the top. He placed the ring on the nub and it slid down to the bottom and it start spinning. The dome started to glow till suddenly it stopped and the lights turned out. Naruto groaned and slapped himself on the face.

'_Well you broke it._'

'Awwww shut it Kuo.'

Naruto grumbled as he started to grope around to find the railing up till a blue light appeared behind him and he turned to see a small man standing near him. Naruto watched as he flickered a little and saw a beam attached to him from the top of the dome. Behind the old man was what looked like the office of a Kage looking over the village, but instead of a peaceful day it was filled with fires and destruction.

"Hello there, if you are seeing this then you are one of the last of us Uzumaki. What you are in right now is our storage of sorts for times of war. Never had to use it till now. The several nations have declared war on us for quite some time now, we were bound to loose but we still fight, its the Uzumaki way to be hard headed even against impossible odds. Anyways all of this are yours, the scrolls contain history, jutsu, strategy, recipes just to name a few things. Since you are the one to discover this you are the new Uzukage of whatever is left of our village, it is up to you to restore our clan to its rightful power with whatever you deem necessary. Personally I hope it is you Kushina. It saddens me you had to have the Kyuubi sealed into you but it had to be done with Mito dying at an old age. If its not you, well I hope whoever you are that you are a good leader. Anyways I bet your wondering how this is possible with me talking to you, well a message was recorded in a seal around the Uzukage ring. A little power and it will produce any message."

The man paused and turned towards the right and sighed a little as he pulled out a kunai.

"I suggest you train hard because the man who is responsible for all this is a tyrant, you must avenge us all, train hard and prepare young Uzumaki."

The man said something to a man who appeared beside him, his hair was grey with streaks of red. It was the man that had the ring in here. Naruto sighed as the projection stopped and it went blank. Naruto sat down as he went over the information. His mother was the previous container. And his grandmother he guessed before her. Naruto sighed a little more as he leaned against the steps and closed his eyes. After a few minutes of going over his thoughts a smile broke over his face and he looked around at all the scrolls on the walls.

"WELL ITS TIME TO GET TRAINING!"

XXXX  
1 year later.  
XXXX

Currently Naruto was on the island concentrating on his new technique, he had basically mastered all the scrolls in the vault because of one of the first scrolls he picked up carried the shadow clone jutsu. It sped up his knowledge and training by leaps and bounds. His abilities increased as well and he found out his primary ability was wind. Along with wind he could control water, ice, fire, and lightning. It made him rather giddy thinking about all the jutsu he would be able to do. Naruto smiled to himself as he lanced over at Cole who was sleeping under a tree. After finding out about the shadow clone jutsu Naruto had the idea of them putting part of their powers into the clone he was about to create and it temporarily transferred them as the clones. Naruto stretched a little as he touched the headband on his head. It was a black head band with a swirl on the metal plate. He found a scroll filled with jonin/chunin jackets, headbands and outfits. Naruto wasn't over confident. He knew he shouldn't be overconfident so he stuck with genin rank for now. Though he was sure his powers could rival a Kage's, he didn't have the field experience. Naruto sighed as he opened up his hands and threw a small blue ball into the sky. After a few seconds the ball started to grow and grow till it exploded sending a blast of electricity through everything around it. Naruto smiled to himself as he walked over to Cole and sat down next to him.

"Cole?"

"Hm?"

"You think its time to start rebuilding the village?"

"I don't know, its all up to you Naruto."

Naruto sighed and leaned back. It was heavy on his heart to rebuild and repopulate how ever possible. Now Naruto BEFORE he found the medic scroll didn't have any idea how kids were made. Afterwards he was rather... embarrassed, he didn't think he could do that so he had a plan. He was going to find rouge ninja that were sick and tired of being on the run, war orphans, or anyone just wanting to join a village and would give them access to his village. It would be tiresome to build a bridge from the main land to the island because of all the whirlpools but it would be easier than shutting down the whirlpools everytime someone wanted to cross. Naruto sighed again and stood up and headed towards the shore.

"And where are you going?"

"I think its time we started."

Naruto said with a smile before running at high speed. Naruto piratically glided off of the ground onto the water where he skated. He glided across the water, not making a sound as he headed towards the main land. He jumped over, dodged around and turned off certain whirlpools before he arrived at the mainland. He sighed as he stretched slightly from the use of his chakra, it was a rather large sea but with his skating technique he made it under an hour. He deiced to head off to a near by town he had seen in the distance. He thought it was called spa and bath country but he couldn't be too sure.

'Ok first things first, get a job so I can start paying for materials for the bridge and houses, and find a helper or two in the mean time. Naruto yawned a little and then glanced down at his clothes. It was the uniform for Uzu's forces. The shirt was red with a blue swirl on the arm, the pants were black with a choice of a red, blue and orange stripe down the left leg. He guessed it was a symbol for the specialty of the person wearing it, then he wore a pair of black sandles. He also wore the Uzukage robe, since it wasn't one of the main Ninja villages it was different then most. It was all covered in red with a blue stripes on the arms and a purple spiral on the hem. Naruto smiled as he made a hand sign and poofed to look like a older version of himself, who in their right mind would hire a ten year old kid? With that done Naruto made his way over to the next town, passing random travelers who he smiled and waved at kindly. An older man saw his head band and his eyes widened but he didn't say anything. It was almost like he saw a ghost but Naruto didn't pay much attention. Naruto walked through the street till he arrived at the town and smiled to himself a little. Naruto walked into the town and began looking around for shops, restaurants anything really that wanted someone to work, or someone that would like to join him. He frowned a little as he stopped in front of a shop and titled his head slightly before walking inside and walking up to the front desk. It was a ninja shop and he was sure he could learn a few things while making money.

"Hello there."

The man behind the dusk grunted a little as he was bent over taking care of something.

"Yes?"

The man finally said as he stood up and gave Naruto the once over.

"I'm looking for a job, mind helping me out?"

The man stared a little at the headband till his eyes dropped to Naruto's eyes.

"You're an Uzumaki?"

"Yes sir I am."

"I heard your clan was wiped out."

"No sir, as long as I'm left there is no chance we will be wiped out."

The man smiled a little and held out his hand.

"My parents were saved by some Uzumaki when I was little, I am forever in your clans debt. If you need a job then I am happy to provide you one."

Naruto smiled and shook the mans hand.

"My names Akron, your's?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki sir."

The man chuckled a little and nodded his head.

"Well you might as well help out, we are getting a shipment of metal, scrolls, and weapons. We need to load them into the back."

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll get it done in 5 minutes, all you need to do is tell me exactly were to put them."

The man grinned at Naruto and walked to the back of the shop, out the back door and he arrived to see a ton of boxes.

"Lets see what you got."

Naruto smirked and put his hands in the infamous cross sign and suddenly about 300 Naruto's appeared around them.

"You're on."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
END  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Me: well thats my first chapter on Naruto/Infamous hope yall enjoyed... R&R AND ALL FLAMES SHALL BE USED FOR MARSHMELLOWS!


	2. Chapter 2: Love in Kumo maybe?

The inFAMOUS blonde fox.  
Me: WELCOME BACK TO THE INFAMOUS BLONDE FOX! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, the next one is rather jumpy and I think its going to be a pairing with Yugito, I'm not sure really but meh, we will see! LET IT BEGIN! LET IT BEEEGGIIIINNNN!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Previously on the infamous blonde fox  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"My names Akron, your's?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki sir."

The man chuckled a little and nodded his head.

"Well you might as well help out, we are getting a shipment of metal, scrolls, and weapons. We need to load them into the back."

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll get it done in 5 minutes, all you need to do is tell me exactly were to put them."

The man grinned at Naruto and walked to the back of the shop, out the back door and he arrived to see a ton of boxes.

"Lets see what you got."

Naruto smirked and put his hands in the infamous cross sign and suddenly about 300 Naruto's appeared around them.

"You're on."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 2: Love in Kumo maybe?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
It had been another year since he started working at the shop, he had made ok money and had impressed the man with his skills with shinobi material. He had gained a semi-large amount of money, the only thing he had to buy was a few Kunai, Shuriken and clothes, the rest went to savings. Naruto told the man half way through the year that he planned to rebuild Uzu, fixing it up and having people travel there to create merchant lines, needless to say he got a raise. The man seemed happy and wanted to be one of the first civilians to live there. Naruto smiled at the old man that day, it was a hppy moment for him, at least he knew there were people out there willing to join. Naruto wished that he could find some more Uzumaki, probably wasn't any left anyways. In the far off distance a man with ringed eyes sneezed as well as a woman with odd red hair and she adjusted her glasses before continuing to follow Orochimaru. Naruto sighed as he leaned against the wall behind the desk. The man had gone out to get a few things and he was to look over the shop. It was a rather slow, day, no one really came in unless they were on missions outside of a village, which made Naruto uneasy because of being so close to Konoha. Sure he loved it but all the damage that Cole did was not going to be a simple slap on the wrist. Like anything in his life was until he left. Naruto loved the village, the people were another matter. Naruto sighed to himself as he almost growled out loud. The villages all coveted jinchuuriki, wanting them above all but during times of peace its like they don't want them at all, keeping them a pariah so no one will come in contact with them, it made him sick to his stomach that they were only used as weapons. Naruto felt the kyuubi's chakra try to invade his system and he pushed it back down as he breathed out a calm breath. Naruto glanced over at the corner and saw a guitar on sale and remembered something that Cole told him about bands making a large amount of money when they traveled around. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he took the guitar and eyed the strings. He didn't know how but he could find a teacher to teach him how to play. Naruto smiled to himself as he put a little money in the cash register and set the guitar on his back. He started humming a tune when a man came into the shop along with his buddies. They were Konoha Anbu. Naruto paled a little as he turned slightly away, they hadn't seen him yet so he could change his appearance, course they were Anbu, they could probably sense the chakra spike and/or sense the transformation. Naruto grumbled to himself as a man in a dog mask walked up to the counter. His hair seemed to defy gravity and Naruto swore he saw him before.

"Excuse me do you have any exploding notes, chakra rope, and sealing scrolls?" The man asked and Naruto nodded.

"Right this way sir." Naruto said as he passed around a corner to replace himself with a clone. He was sure they were going to try and capture him because that man, he had seen him before, there was no way the man didn't recognize him since he wasn't very original with his disguise, hell he just made himself look older. The clone appeared from the back storage with the required items and the man nodded, paid for it then wrapped the clone I the chakra restraining rope faster than you could blink.

"Finally got you Naruto, your coming back to the village with us." Naruto who was hiding behind the corner quickly ran out the back door only to bump right into a pair of Anbu who were guarding the back. Naruto slid under there legs than covered himself in lightning in seemed to just pop out of existence. It was a technique he created that made him faster than even a kage eye can track. Naruto appeared behind one of the man and delivered a swift kick to his back sending him into the store and he winced.

'Sorry old man, Ill pay for it.' Naruto thought as he grabbed onto the last man who had finally regained his composure and started grappling with Naruto, but with the lightning it was rather hard, causing his muscles to spasm. Naruto smirked when the man slipped slightly allowing him to get a grip on his shoulders, flip over and deliver a kick directly to the mans spinal cord sending him flying into the streets. He got the memories of his clone dispersing and Naruto blipped again. He was sure he couldn't come back just yet, it would be under watch 24/7 for awhile. So Naruto quickly henged into a civilian, walked into the shop and laid his savings on the counter with a heavy heart and wrote a note.

'Dear old man

I have to leave, Konoha found me, sorry about the damage hope this is enough to cover it.'

Naruto walked out of the store calmly before walking off down the street. Naruto stopped inside an alley before he quickly collapsed from chakra exhaustion. Naruto's eyes drooped and the last thing that filled his eyes was a female blocking his vision. A few hours later Naruto woke up and was riding on the back of a large man and he started to struggle.

"Easy there kid." The man said and Naruto grumbled a little as he tried to pull away still.

"Where are you taking me!?" Naruto mumbled out as his eyes struggled to focus.

"Kumo." The man simply said and Naruto's eyes shot open and was surrounded by the lightning again causing the man to drop him. Naruto panted as he got into a fighting stance and wearily watched the man. Along with a woman who was watching him intently.

"Thats too far, I'm not going with you." Naruto said confidently but his legs were shaking because he still didn't recover enough chakra to use the technique again and it drained him to almost unconsciousness again.

"Oh ya and where do you live? I'm pretty sure you are an orphan." The woman said with cat likes eyes staring into his. Naruto looked at the ground.

"I am... but I am going to rebuild my clans village, it will be a haven for all outcasts including jinchuuriki!" Naruto said confidently and the two people seemed a little taken aback at the boys outburst, they glanced at each other and then at the boy. Well they would have if he hadn't have disappeared. The woman sighed and extended her senses to find Naruto, when she looked onto his presence she calmly walked into a clearing where Naruto laid, face down and unconscious again from chakra exhaustion.

"You do realize that the Raikage won't like us doing this Yugito." The man said and the now identified Yugito shook her head.

"I'm not just leaving him here, you saw what he did to those Konoha Anbu, he will be a great asset, not only that he will have a home Darui." Yugito said and Darui simply shrugged as he picked up the blonde again.

"Could it be that little Yugito has a crush on our blonde?" Darui teased causing Yugito to turn beat red and almost punch Darui, and she would have if it wasn't for the kid on his back. Naruto was out for the next day allowing them to travel all the way to Kumo without another incident which relieved Darui thinking it was too troublesome in the first place. Naruto began to stir as he cracked his eyes open and saw a village, not Uzu, not hotsprings, not Konoha, it was surrounded by clouds and Naruto started to panic and tried to access his chakra but noticed he couldn't. Naruto struggled against Darui who was carrying Naruto towards a large tower.

"Let me go! I don't want to be a cloud shinobi!" Naruto yelled and Yugito sighed.

"You don't have to, I guessed that you were... special and I was correct, so we are going to train you in politics and how to control your tenant, after wards you can leave at anytime you choose." Yugito stated calmly causing Naruto to freeze.

"H-how do you know about fur-ball?" Naruto asked

"Its because you and me are the same." Yugito said and held up to fingers and Naruto's eyes widened in surprise then tilted his head.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Naruto asked

"So you can create your dream, there needs to be a place, a haven for jinchuuriki and people like us, who do not have a normal life, who are a pariah for being different for others." Yugito said with a slight tremor in her voice and Naruto slowly slid off of Darui's back and hugged Yugito.

"Thank you..." Naruto said as he looked into her eyes. Naruto traveled next to Yugito the whole time till they arrived at the office and before they could knock a man was sent shooting out of the twin doors past Naruto and the others and into the far wall.

"Guess bee tried to ask for another concert..." Darui said with a sweatdrop and Yugito nodded before walking inside and bowing slightly to the Raikage followed by Darui and Naruto hid behind Yugito, now he could face the Kyuubi no kitsune because it was in his head, it was easy. He could face Anbu and laugh, but this man intimidated him, he was only 11 and this man with his large body towered over him and he felt so inadequate.

"Report." The man said.

"Sir, we have completed our recon mission with success, on our way back we stopped at Hotsprings country to get a snack before we continuing our traveling. We stopped off at a restaurant till we heard some commotion coming from a ninja shop and this boy." Yugito motioned towards Naruto. "Took out 3 konoha Anbu before running off, we found him passed out in an alley from chakra exhaustion." Yugito said and Naruto meekly waved at the man who raised an eyebrow.

"He is also the container of the Nine tails." Darui said making the other eyebrow raise before he looked at Naruto.

"Are you interested in becoming a cloud shinobi?" He asked and Naruto shook his head before pointing at the black headband around his forehead that had the swirl.

"I have never seen that symbol before, mind elaborating?" He asked and Naruto gulped a little before looking up at Yugito who nodded and he sighed.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my clan was small, but very powerful said to be able to take on 50 men without a scratch. Our life span is greater than a normal mans, our chakra is greater which allows us to hold the Kyuubi. A while ago, I'm not sure myself, a few nations grew weary of our rising power and decided to act, gathering together all of their forces and they attacked, my clan held out for awhile but in the end we were defeated. They destroyed my home, Uzushiokagure, and left it in ruins. I ran away from Konoha when I was younger and found Uzu and it is my ambition to bring Uzu back to its former glory as well as a safe haven for people like me, this headband is a symbol of my clan, and where my allegiance is even though it is mostly rubble and weeds. " Naruto said and took a long breath in. Yugito and Darui seemed surprised because they only got the edited version, nothing like this and the Raikage seemed to be thinking before he smiled a little and nodded his head.

"Well Naruto, you have quite the dream and I respect that. And I have a feeling that you will leave our village if you trained her for awhile am I correct?" The Raikage asked and Naruto nodded and the Raikage sighed.

"Well, Kumo will help you rebuild your clan in anyway possible, even if it had to do with the CRA." he said with a chuckle and Naruto tilted his head and turned ot see Yugito blushing heavily and he shrugged.

"Anyways you will not learn any of our secret techniques, you will only learn what bee and Yugito teach you understood?" The raikage said with a stern voice and Naruto nodded again.

"Good, now get out of my office!" He yelled and the were all sent sprawling out of the room and the door closed seemingly by itself. The hulking man huffed and then sighed as he leaned back in the couch.

"Sir, why did you agree with helping Uzumaki?" His secretary asked and the man sighed.

"Because, my father waged war against the Uzu and was one of the ones who helped bring the village to its knees before it was destroyed, I am just fixing what he did wrong." He said as he looked at the door. Naruto outsied of the door was in a comfortable place and didn't want to get up. The odd thing was usually the floor Is hard but it felt so soft, like two pillows caressing his face. Naruto cracked an eye open to see where he was and he paled in horror as he saw he was in between Yugito's bust. He simply shot up and mumbled apologies before running out the door into the streets. He promptly ran into the man who was sent flying out of the Raikage's office and hid behind him and tried to seem as little as possible, he had seen the hit the man took and knew he was a good meat wall for his protection.

"Yo there little man, whatcha doing behind the man?" Bee said as he glanced down at Naruto.

"I accidentally touched the valley of death!" Naruto said/yelled at Bee who raised an eyebrow. You see awhile ago when he was working at the shop he wondered what those things were, so he touched a woman there, needless to say from that moment on they were now the valley of death.

"What you talking about fool, ya fool." Bee asked as he heard the door for the tower creak open.

"We got sent out of the office, and I didn't land on the floor, I landed on the blonde woman and my head landed..." Bee didn't need to hear anymore as he grabbed the boy and started running.

"We gotta float like a butterfly or be stung by a killer cat!"

He said, rapping rather badly but he was just interested in keeping the boy alive.

XXXX  
2 months later  
XXXX

Naruto yawned slightly as he headed towards Yugito's house. He smiled at certain memories that popped up during that month. Bee was a slav3e driver in training but as he said 'can't have a body that can't take the heat.' which was rather true, using Kyuubi's chakra felt like he was melting, he was able to use two tails now, but without the key he wouldn't be able to access the full power of it and that made him grumble. He had decided to live with Yugito instead of Bee, finding her less irritating then Bee, his constant rapping got on his nerves, especially when he taught him how to play the guitar. Naruto opened the door and was about to say 'I'm home' before he heard a strange noise, it sounded like struggling and he thought it was a home invasion so he grabbed the Amp from his back and sent lightning chakra to it, forming a lightning blade over the metal as he walked up the stairs. He stopped by Yugito's room where most of the noises were coming from then he heard a noise he wasn't expecting. A moan. Half of him told him to run thinking it was a lover, while the other half knew she didn't have a lover so it could be rape, he decided to follow his other half and turned the corner to see a site that would be forever stuck in his mind. There on the bed lay Yugito in nothing but her headband, one of her hands playing with her ample breasts and the other moving in between her legs. Naruto just stood there and stared for what seemed like hours before Yugito turned her head and saw Naruto, licked her lips and stood up and wlaked over to him.

"Naruto I need your help." She said as she walked over to him, pressing her body against his and he gulped as his eys trailed down her tanned body, he noticed something that really someone shouldn't notice in these kind of situations, first there were no tan lines, and Kyuubi was trying to push him into kissing her deeply while touching her valley of death. She practically purred when she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast and used it to kneed it.

"Will you help me Naruto-kun?" She purred as she licked his whisker marks and Naruto did the only thing he could think if at that moment. He pushed lightning into his body and disappeared. He reappeared half a mile away near bee's house as he collapsed in a training field. Naruto sat there quietly for five minutes before he yelled out.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Bee came upon him a few minutes after that, looking down at Naruto.

"Almost forgot to tell you nine, don't go by Yugito's house she's having a little problem with her Bijuu." Bee said and Naruto's eyes twitched as he looked up at Bee.

"You could have told me that a few minutes ago." Naruto growled out "What the hell was that anyways!?"

"Yugito's seal isn't able to push back the feelings of need when her Bijuu is in heat, so she has an uncontainable urge to mate. And if a person touches her or she touches a person, she will track them down till sunset so she can mate with them." Bee said with a smirk and Naruto paled.

"I'm just a 11 year old! She cant do this legally can she!?" Naruto almost yelled.

"Technically law says since you are the last of the clan, and the clan leader you can start producing kids when you feel you need to start." Bee said and Naruto groaned. Naruto heard rustling and turned to see Yugito standing ther, clothed at least by the same hunger in her eyes was there and she licked her lips when she saw Naruto.

"Come on Naruto-kuuunnn. Come back to my house." She purred as she took a step closer and Naruto was on the run again followed quickly by Yugito. He ran for hours it seemed, never stopping till he knew it was sunset and he quickly collapsed inside an alley, oddly just like the one Yugito found him in a shadow covered the entrance and Naruto looked up to see Yugito standing there. Naruto visibly trembled as she stalked closer and gulped loudly.

'Oh kami, this is how I'm going to end?!' Naruto thought as she stood above him, then bended over and hugged him tightly and he heard her sobbing.

"U-umm Yugito?" Naruto said a little scared and really confused. Yugito looked him in the eyes and he could see tears free falling from her eyes and she was babbling about the heat before she eventually calmed down as Naruto hugged her tightly.

"N-Naruto-kun I'm so sorry! I-it was Nib-" Naruto placed a finger on her lips and smiled at her wit his trademark grin causing her to melt into his embrace.

"Its ok, Bee explained it to me, no worries alright?" He said and she nodded before hugging him tighter. Naruto chuckled slightly as he stood up and stretched his aching legs.

"Plus, I got some training out of that." Naruto said as he exposed his ankles to show weights, a heavy pair that was obviously not worn by an eleven year old. Naruto looked at Yugito who seemed to be still having trouble getting the idea of him forgiving her and frowned.

'Damn village.'

"Ok, if you REALLY want to make it up to me, then um I want a bowl of ramen and a scroll for the beginnings of seals alright?" He asked and she nodded before zooming off to get the items and he shook his head.

"I swear I'm going to change this world.." Naruto said to no one as he walked off to go home, he was tired from all the running and needed some sleep. Naruto glanced around the village as he walked. He wasn't sure how he was going to run a whole village. Let alone rebuild it from scratch. Naruto's will was strong and he was willing to do anything to please his ancestors but he was still afraid he would mess up. Naruto sighed as he looked up at the stars that were just poking out of the light. One things for sure, he would have to find out where his father stashed the key, find a bridge builder, find a good job to get money for supplies and people to help populate the village. Naruto's eyes scanned the horizon as he walked out into a clearing by Yugito's house. His eyes steeling as his will followed suit. Naruto sat down in the middle of the clearing as his mind wandered, over his training, the kyuubi, his plan, and the three heros in his head. He wondered what his mother and father would do if they saw him now, sitting in a training ground in Kumo. He smiled to himself as he thought about the picture he saw, a family portrait, it was his mother and father close together with his mother holding onto her rather large stomach, most would wonder how that was a family portrait, well there was a reason her stomach was large. Naruto chuckled to himself as he looked up at the now more numerous stars until her heard shuffling behind him and saw Yugito standing there with a bowl of ramen and a scroll tucked under her arm. Naruto smiled and stood up, walked over to her and took the bowl and scroll from her and gave her a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush heavily.

"Thanks Yu-chan." Naruto said with a smile before walking into the house to eat leaving Yugito outside.

XXXX  
Time skip 10 months later  
XXXX

Naruto stood by the gates with a pack on his shoulders and looked behind him at the people he had grown closer to, Darui, Bee, the Raikage, Karui, Samui, Omoi, and Yugito, each one had a special place in his heart but Yugito... Yugito he couldn't place, after the incident when she went into heat she tried to make it up to him as much as possible even going as far as following him to the point of stalking. But they had grown close, and that scared him. Not for the usually reasons of 'shes too good for me' or stuff like that, it was because of his past he didn't understand the feelings, he just felt weird around her and he didn't tell anyone. Naruto sighed as he fist pumped everyone except for Yugito who he hugged tightly, she hugged him back and let a dear drop, only person who saw it was Darui who smirked a little.

"You sure you want to leave Naruto? Its been a blast having you around." A said and Naruto nodded.

"Yes, its time for me to head my own way, I would ask for some of you to come with me but you have your own village, and I have mine." Naruto stated sadly as his gaze leveled on Bee and Yugito. A coughed a little and glanced at Naruto before handing him a scroll and walking away. Everyone looked curiously as Naruto opened the scroll and as his eyes darted back and forth across the text his eyes kept widening and by the end he was imitating a fish. Bee grabbed the scroll curiously and his sun glasses almost fell off.

"I the Raikage, have given permission to transfer my shinobi, Yugito Nii, to Uzushiokagure as a peace treaty between it and Kumo, as well as looking for an alliance between the two villages thus creating a trading route between them."

Yugito followed in Naruto's path as her eyes widened.

"Furthermore the leader, Naruto Uzumaki is allowed entrance at all times in Kumo. I also give my permission to him to marry any Kumo shinobi he feels interested in." Bee read out and then looked at Naruto who was blushing heavily.

"Yo, you just need to sign it." Bee said as he handed the scroll to Naruto who looked at it and then at Yugito.

"Do you want to come with me?" He asked curiously as he stared into her eyes as she seemed to be fighting over her feelings then nodded meekly and Naruto smiled before signing the document and handing it to Bee.

"Tell him thank you, oh and it was me who put red on orange." Naruto said with a snicker making everyone tilt there heads. Naruto waited 45 minutes for Yugito to get back from packing and he sighed when he guessed she had second thoughts and turned on his heel to head out. Naruto heard foot steps behind him and turned to see Yugito with a large large, bulging pack and he raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed.

"I couldn't think of what to bring." She said and Naruto laughed before walking again followed by Yugito who seemed to be watching him intently after a couple of hours of awkward silence Naruto turned to Yugito and raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I find it hard to believe that someone like you, so loyal to your village and friends, left to come with me." Naruto said as he watched Yugito.

"Well, if you don't want my company I can always head back." Yugito said with a small smirk and Naruto shook his head.

"If you don't want to talk about it then ok..." Naruto said before turning back to the road and they walked in silence again.

"You intrigue me." Yugito said finally and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you are very loyal, kind, and try to get on everyone's good side, plus you are not a pervert... if you were any normal man when I went into heat you would bag me I guess." She said and Naruto almost choked as he coughed a little and chuckled nervously.

"Er, well um I just respect you and I didn't want to ruin our friendship... plus I was only 11." Naruto said with casual tone and Yugito chuckled.

"Er ya, I forgot that you are very under aged." Yugito said a little disappointed and Naruto's hearing picked up on it.

"Well technically if I'm old enough to be a shinobi I'm old enough to drink and stuff if thats what you meant..." Naruto said innocently and Yugito shook her head.

"You are so innocent Naruto." Yugito said and wrapped an arm around Naruto causing him to blush as his head was pushed into her bust slightly.

"Hey! I'm not innocent!" He yelled with a pout and Yugito giggled.

"Alright, name one move in bed, one drink, and one form of entertainment." Yugito said and Naruto started to think

"Er, sleeping, tea, and watching Bee get hit by A" Naruto said and Yugito shook her head.

"as I said, Innocent." Yugito said as she smile down at Naruto. He pouted as he folded his arms over his chest and Yugito laughed before kissing his forehead earning a blush from both of them.

"Whatever, I am only 12 you know, how am I supposed to know that stuff?" Naruto mumbled as he looked up into the eyes of Yugito. An electric charge seemed to appear between them, not one of rivalry but one of something deeper, something belonging to the help and Naruto shivered.

"Getting cold shrimp?" Yugito teased and Naruto shook his head.

"No, I just felt... weird." Naruto said.

"How so?" Yugito asked curiously.

"Well when I looked up into your eyes I felt like electricity volt through my body, probably just my chakra." Naruto said with a shrug and Yugito seemed to have a far away look, she didn't want to admit it but she had the same feeling.

"Ah well, so whats the gameplan my dear Uzukage!" Yugito said with a grin and Naruto chuckled a little.

"Well, first off we need money so we need to work, work, work, and just for a change of pace, work some more. Once we get enough money we will get supplies and higher builders from a place called wave thats near by." Naruto said and Yugito nodded.

"And how long is this going to take?" Yugito asked

"Well, probably two years, maybe three, I'm also timing it so we might be able to send some genin to the chunin exams in a few years." Naruto said and Yugito nodded again and put a hand on Naruto's head.

"You're a really good planner." Yugito said and Naruto shrugged as they traveled back to the hotsprings country.

'Well, lets see what you got life! I'll take it all on and turn out on top!' Naruto thought as a storm seemed to brew in his eyes, his once calm blue eyes seemed to be the ocean in a storm as a smirk crossed his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
End!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Me: AND WE ARE DONE! I actually didn't expect this to be so popular  
Atsuki: People aren't going to be too happy about how fast you skipped through everything  
Me: Ya well, nothing really epic happens till he goes to get those workers, so I'm sorry anyone if your disappointed  
Cole: I didn't get much screen time...  
Me: Well, your dead, deal with it! JA NE EVERYONE!


	3. Chapter 3: Love and a bridge builder

The inFAMOUS blonde fox.  
Me: and we are back to another installment of inFamous/Naruto crossoverness!  
Atsuki: Thats not a word...  
Me: Now it is  
Atsuki: Nope  
Me: Yep  
Atsuki: Nope  
Me: Yep  
Atsuki: Nope  
Me: YES IT IS! If you dun like it, deal with it!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Previously on The inFAMOUS blonde fox  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Ah well, so whats the gameplan my dear Uzukage!" Yugito said with a grin and Naruto chuckled a little.

"Well, first off we need money so we need to work, work, work, and just for a change of pace, work some more. Once we get enough money we will get supplies and higher builders from a place called wave thats near by." Naruto said and Yugito nodded.

"And how long is this going to take?" Yugito asked

"Well, probably two years, maybe three, I'm also timing it so we might be able to send some genin to the chunin exams in a few years." Naruto said and Yugito nodded again and put a hand on Naruto's head.

"You're a really good planner." Yugito said and Naruto shrugged as they traveled back to the hotsprings country.

'Well, lets see what you got life! I'll take it all on and turn out on top!' Naruto thought as a storm seemed to brew in his eyes, his once calm blue eyes seemed to be the ocean in a storm as a smirk crossed his face.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 3! Love, and a bridge builder  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three years, three long years but Naruto finally saved up enough to hire a bridge builder, not just an bridge builder, he was known for building great bridges, houses and mansions. He was a famous builder called Tazuna, Naruto got word that he was on his way back from Konoha, which means he should be able to get his help. Naruto was currently traveling with Yugito who was oddly silent. Naruto himself was silent as his thought turned from Uzu to Yugito, they had grown close over the 3 years they were together on Uzu, completely alone except for the hero's in his mind that popped out in a clone every once in awhile. Other than that they just talked and trained together, Naruto wished he could train to control the kyuubi's chakra but it was hard without that key, which is why he wanted to go to Konoha. His thoughts than traveled back to his blonde companion, his body was changing he knew that but he found himself watching her in a way that was different, like when they went swimming after a long hot day he noticed how the water cascaded down her body when she broke the surface. Yugito was also thinking about her blonde companion. How she noticed his staring lately, she guessed his body was starting to evolve faster than his mind, not completely sure what was going on so he was scared at the growing feelings. Yugito also noticed him, his muscles grew as he trained, his tan grew a little darker, his shining blue eyes always gave her a jolt when their eyes connected. Yugito hated to say it but she was starting to fall for the blonde boy, he was so considerate of her, and instead, like most men who finally stopped trying to stay near her from all the beatings they took, ran when ever she was in heat, never stopping till he knew she was ok again. He also was very kind, a gentleman. He was brave, wonderful, and big. Yugito blushed as she remembered catching a glimpse of him when he went to take a bath. His stamina was out of this world, and his willingness to learn. She remembered when he gave her his house while he rebuilt another for himself, but he learned quickly that nights were very cold. So he asked if he could sleep on the old worn couch down stairs and she heard nothing of it, dragged him into the bed and curled up next to him. They slept like that for the rest of their time together up to now, seeing no reason to really separate. Naruto also learned quickly to get up in the morning before Yugito because he noticed he would have Mini-Naru wake up in the morning, standing at attention nestled between Yugito and himself. An awkward silence lowered onto the blondes as they took awkward glances at each other as they walked. She would never admit it but it did feel nice for someone like Naruto, so filled with courtesy and gentleman like that he still, at least his subconscious, wanted her, and he would never admit he liked sleeping like that, with his arms around her waist as he breathed in the scent of her hair as he rested his head on her shoulder. He loved sleeping like that actually but the same problem occurred every morning, he needed to get up early to go to the bathroom before she found out about his problem. What he didn't know was she was already awake and blushed whenever he got up to go because it would grind against her slightly when he moved to get up. Needless to say they were both rather... awkward at the moment, trying not to meet the others gaze but seeming to always catch their eyes staring at each other, sending bolts of electricity between both of them. Finally Naruto had enough and quickly made a hundred clones to go work on his chakra control as they continued to walk, taking much of the awkwardness with them for the moment.

"So... you think we are ready to start the rebuild?" Naruto asked out of the blue and Yugito nodded.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I believe we ar-" Yugito's eyes widened as the blush returned when she caught herself saying 'Naruto-kun' and thought Naruto heard it but he had his eyes closed.

"I think we should find some jinchuuriki as well, I was thinking of the one in Taki, after digging around I found she has tried to escape on multiple occasions and the leash on her is so tight its choking her." Naruto said and Yugito raised an eyebrow.

"She?" Yugito asked a little jealous and Naruto nodded.

"Ya, plus I need someone who is in my age group, not that I don't enjoy your company, anyways there is another one with a tight leash in Suna, but the problem with him is that he doesn't have a single friend, because he is a psycho path killer." Naruto said dodging the obvious bullet that meant a womans wrath. No woman liked being called 'out of the age group'.

"Hm..." She simply grunted as she thought about the information.

"He is still a genin with over Jonin power, thats all I could get but I bet he will be part of the chunin exams this year, wherever they are being held." Naruto said as he saw they started to walk into a fog, laced with chakra. They were rather close, since Uzu was considered the bigger sister of wave they were only miles away from each other so it wasn't too hard to get to the other.

"So you plan on seeing if he wanted to join, give him a friend and if he still wants to for him to join us?" Naruto nodded and Yugito before putting a finger to his lips and Yugito almost spoke before he put a finger to hers making her blush and stammer a little before she felt a presence, chakra being expelled as well. Naruto quickly stalked through the fog and hid in a bush where he saw through the fog a jonin fighting a man with a large sword, and another jonin and five genin guarding a man. Obviously he was Tazuna from the description he got. Naruto watched the battle continue before he glanced at the jonin and genin, they weren't anything really special. The jonin had raven hair with blood red eyes and wrappings for clothes, the genin started with an overconfident duck butt with a fan etched on his clothes, after him was a pinkey that Naruto guessed was pretty useless. After her was a boy with a dog on his head, looked rather feral with canine's slightly sticking out of his lips, next was a indigo haired girl with pale eyes who was practically shivering in her boots, after her was the last genin who was calm, stoic and looked like he was calculating. Suddenly he heard a splash and Naruto turned to see the other jonin, a silver haired man with a red eye spinning in his left eye socket caught in a water prison. The man with the large sword knew he couldn't take on the jonin and genin by himself so he called in his back up, a woman suddenly appeared in a hunter nin mask and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You know the man?" Naruto asked Yugito and she shook her head.

"No but I saw him in the bingo books his name is Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist. wanted for trying to do a coup on the tyrant Mizukage with the rebels, he was defeated so he ran." Yugito said and Naruto smiled.

"Found another ninja, what do you think?" Yugito gasped.

"Are you insane?! He killed over a hundred fresh academy students by himself! He is a mad man." Yugito hissed and Naruto shrugged as he saw a dome of mirrors appeared around the genin after the jonin pushed Tazuna out. He ran towards the tree line only for a lone senbon aimed for his heart to suddenly appear out of the mirror. Suddenly a flash of lightning appeared infront of the senbon, blocking it and causing it to shatter. When the smoke cleared there stood Naruto with the amp on his shoulder, lightning chakra forming around the amp to shape like a sword of sorts and he smiled.

"Yo." Naruto said

XXXX  
Cue song 'thunder struck' by AC/DC here  
XXXX

"W-who are you?" The man asked and Naruto turned slightly.

"Er I was coming to hire you to help me build a bridge to my village then help repair it, you remember Uzu right?" Naruto said as the old man gawked. Then he sent lightning chakra to his muscles and wind chakra to his chakra points.

"Swift release." Naruto said before he disappeared in a blink of an eye, appearing behind Zabuza and letting off a bolt of lightning making the man let go of the prison and pull out his sword only to have it completely cut in half by the amp's lightning blade. Naruto smirked before he disappeared again, leaving a smirking after image before it puffed out of existence as Naruto appeared to intercept the woman in the mirrors, grabbing her by the hair and slamming her into the ground. Naruto's hair framed his face much like his fathers so Kurenai and Kakashi gasped as he stood up to his full height over the woman, when he disappeared it was a flash of yellow outlined in blue and Kakashi could only say one thing.

"Sensei?"

Naruto disappeared again and cracks appeared below Zabuza and he was on the receiving end of a powerful uppercut sending him into the sky before Naruto's fist was encased in lightning and he threw it at Zabuza and it stuck on his body as he plummeted into the water. An explosion went off with lightning going everywhere as Naruto dragged the man out of the water and set him on the ground. In his last fleeting moments consciousness Zabuza heard a phrase he would never forget.

"You've been... thunderstruck." Naruto said with a cocky grin before the man blacked out and Yugito appeared with the woman draped over her shoulder.

"Yo bridge builder, got a place we can rest and talk about payment?" Naruto said with the same grin as he released the swift release and almost collapsed with the man on top of him and he glanced at the silver haired jonin who was just staring at him with wide eyes.

"You mind being useful as well as ornamental and grabbing the damn sword on his back! Its heavy as shit!" Naruto swore as he knocked the man out of his stupor and he grabbed the sword before putting it on his own back as Naruto carried Zabuza.

"What are you going to do with him?" Kiba asked as he pointed at Zabuza.

"Me? Ask him to join my village." Naruto said as he started walking towards the town of wave. Yugito followed soon after then Kakashi and the rest of the team, wondering who these people were. Naruto heard Zabuza groan as they got close to the town and stopped.

"Finally waking up?" Naruto asked the man on his shoulder and he simply grunted.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Well I could turn you in for the bounty on your head, or you can join my village." Naruto said and the man grunted again.

"Screw off kid, just turn me in." He said and Naruto shrugged again, which was a feat in itself because of the men draped over his other shoulder.

"Well, don't you want to hear the village name first?" Naruto said, he was pretty sure that this man had at least once had met an Uzumaki.

"Sure, not going to change my mind though."

"Ok then, the name is Uzushiokagure, other wise known as Uzushio, land of eddies or Uzu" Naruto said and he felt the man stiffen.

"Your an Uzumaki?" He asked and Naruto nodded.

"Did you ever hear of a woman called Kushina Uzumaki?" He asked and Naruto nodded again.

"How did you know her?" He asked and Naruto stopped walking and let go of the man letting him stand on his own.

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto asked a little indifferently as the Konoha team moved on with Tazuna, anxious to get inside.

"I promised her that I would care for her children after she saved my life." Zabuza said and Naruto laughed.

"Well you are staring at her child." Naruto said with a smile.

"You're lying, Kushina had red hair."

"Damn for a jonin you sure are observant, dumb ass my father had blonde hair, its an over powering trait to the Uzumaki's red hair." Naruto said as he started walking, Yugito by his side still carrying the downed Haku. Zabuza looked like he ate a extra sour lemon as he tried to decide whether to believe him or not. Naruto just kept walking up to the house leaving behind Zabuza till he made his mind up and followed Naruto.

"I did make a promise to Kushina, so I will join you." Zabuza said and Naruto nodded.

"Alright then." Naruto said and a puff of smoke appeared and Naruto held up a black headband with a spiral engraved on a metal plate. Zabuza stared at the headband before taking it and putting it on his head replacing the mist one. Naruto smiled before walking off to follow Tazuna to the house, passing starving families, children, orphans, Naruto just looked away not wanting memories to flood his mind. Yugito felt his unease and used her free hand to hold his making his heart skip a beat. Zabuza was now carrying Haku who was just now starting to stir. Zabuza raised an eyebrow at the pair but said nothing. Naruto walked into the house with Yugito never letting go. He saw the team sitting there waiting for an explanation and Naruto just passed them by.

"Excuse me, you have allot of explaining to do." The silver haired jonin said and Naruto snorted.

"I have nothing to say to you leaf ninja, I am not a member of your village NOR am I entitled to talk to you, if you insult or assault me it will be taken as an act of war and you don't want that do you?" Naruto said before walking into the next room where Tazuna sat.

"Its time we had a talk about me hiring you." Naruto said and the old man nodded.

"I need a bridge, to cross from the main land to my island village, then after I pay you hopefully I will have enough left over to have you help rebuild the buildings that were destroyed." Naruto said and they talked, through the night negotiating payment and such as Yugito and Zabuza watched from the side, impressed with his ability to lead already at such a young age. Soon they agreed to a price and Naruto nodded as he took out a large scroll and put a sack next to it. With the number in mind the sack fills to the brim before he hands it to the man.

"Payment up front, and as a added bonus me and my shinobi will stay here to help protect you in case any more shinobi decide to attack you while you are repairing the bridge, because obviously the leaf isn't that protective." Naruto said with a smirk as his eyes flashed a fiery red at the end. Yugito almost burst out laughing, she knew Nix rather well, they got along great so she knew it wasn't Naruto who said that last part. Naruto sat up and went into the living room. Naruto was about to go outside when he stopped and turned towards Kakashi.

"Doesn't Konoha usually have a four man squad, one jonin and three genin?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded.

"We were down one student so we combined two teams." He said and Naruto gave a small nod, he bet if he stayed he would be on the silver haired jonin's team. Naruto walked out the door to find a good hotel. It went like that for a week. They discussed the plans for the bridge, how it would look like, how long, how big. Naruto luckily brought a scale map and measurements of the length of the shortest point from island to mainland. On the last day of the bridge being built Naruto sat on the railing of the bridge, reading over a contract for the building of the village. They were going to send a man there to look over the ruins, then decide whether to build or not. Naruto closed his eyes as he sighed and put the contract away before watching Yugito from a distance. He felt... weird around her, his stomach did flops, his heart pounded, and his palms got sweaty. He couldn't take her eyes away as she talked with Kurenai, she was smiling, why he had no idea why but he couldn't help smiling himself, it was infectious when she smiled or laughed. It made him feel warm. Naruto turned away to look at Tazuna who was giving directions and missed the blush and glance that came his way from Yugito and she went over how they got to this part of the conversation.

"So I see you are quite a Kunoichi." Kurenai started and Yugito smiled then felt someone's gaze on her.

"Ya, I trained hard to earn respect from my peers." Yugito said

"But it was always hard to keep up you know? My friend, Killer Bee was always one step ahead with his training but I always tried to stay with him." Yugito said and Kurenai nodded.

"Its always like that, guys think they are superior, well most, yet they don't have to deal with birth and are scared to death when they anger us." Kurenai said and Yugito laughed a little

"So, any guys?" Kurenai asked with a smirk and Yugito blushed as she glanced over at Naruto who was watching Tazuna and Kurenai followed her gaze.

"Isn't he a little young?" Kurenai asked with a smirk and Yugito lit up like a christmas tree, her face red as she turned away to hide her blush.

"I don't like him! We are just friends!" Yugito squeaked out and Kurenai laughed before touching Yugito's shoulder.

"You are going to have to face these feelings sooner or later, so tell me what is he like?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh he is such a gentleman, you see you could say I have a special bloodline that deals with cats, but it goes out of control every once in awhile and I sorta of go into a heat faze, I would offer myself to anyone to make the heat go away but he would hold me down, or if we were alone run so I wouldn't do anything I would regret, hes also very kind, handsome, generous, and... hes big." Yugito said with a blush and Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"How 'big'"

Yugito leaned up and whispered in Kurenai's ear and she herself lit up like a tomato with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am, I saw it when he jumped into the lake for a bath, that was a year ago so no telling how big it got since then." Yugito said as she turned back to look at Naruto who was looking down at a new paper and writing on it every once in awhile, scrutinizing it.

"Well, sounds like you have quite the man." Kurenai teased and Yugito squeaked again as she tried to fight the idea, truth be told her heart did somersaults and flips when she thought of being more than friends with the other blonde, he was everything she would ever want or need. The more she tried to deny it the more it made sense. It vexed her, she was terribly vexed. She remembered the time when she caught Bee teaching Naruto how to use his guitar, it made her laugh when the Raikage arrived and delivered an iron claw to both of them saying he wouldn't corrupt another soul. Yugito was suddenly caught as she stared into blue pools, those blue pools that she so cared for. It was like being in a storm on a ship, but not worried at all because of the knowledge and power the captain held. She could smell the ocean as electricity passed between them as they simply stared at each other, both of them out of breath as they stared into each others eyes. Kurenai smiled a little as she stood up and went to go check on the genin. Yugito and Naruto just stared at each other... not wanting to look away almost like if they did, the feeling they were experiencing would disappear forever. They just stared. Thats all they wanted to do at the moment. Neither of them receptive to the outside world. No one crossed their path. No one bother to see if something was wrong. There was no world to them just the other, just them, seeming to float in a endless void of warmth. Naruto finally stood up and walked towards Yugito, making her slightly nervous as he got closer till he sat down next to her and took her hand is his sending more electricity into both of their bodies at the touch.

"Yugito-chan." Naruto said as he leaned in close, like two clumsy moths bumping into each other trying to get to the light, their eyes half lidded as if getting high just by being in the others presence.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Yugito whispered into his ear.

"Do you feel the same way I do right now?" Naruto asked as he felt his arms move by themselves, wrapping around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Yes Naruto-kun I do" She answered back, the power behind those feelings keeping them from pulling away.

"Why do I feel like this, I have never felt this way before." Naruto said softly as his breath tickled her neck as he set his chin on her shoulder, giving her a large hug as if anything more would break the spell that they were in.

"I think... we are in love Naruto." Yugito said simply as she felt Naruto's breath hitch slightly, her breathing ragged as she so wanted to kiss Naruto, to never let him go. Naruto pulled away from her with wide eyes as he took a gulp.

"B-but w-" He was interrupted as Yugito leaned forward and sealed his lips in a kiss. The passion that they both felt in that one touch lit them on fire, it burned deeply in their souls. It felt like the kiss last hours, days, weeks, years, eons, but it was only a short 2 minute kiss. When they pulled away they stared again, a new feeling washing over them know the other felt the same way they did. A peace they never felt before being jinchuuriki arose inside of them. Happy to find a lover, that understood the other in a way no one would. Naruto turned slightly to see everyone still at work. Naruto smiled a little before pulling Yugito close and kissing her neck once, trailing kisses all the way up to her lips which he kisses several times, long and deep. Yugito mewled into the last kiss before they managed to settle down a little before things got to heated. Naruto watched the workers pass by, the leaf ninja, and his new Shinobi, Zabuza and Haku. Naruto had his arm wrapped around Yugito's shoulders as she leaned her head against his own. A smile on both of their faces as Naruto made a few more clones to help out. Ever since he got here he made clones to help the building go along and today was the estimated last day of building, the only thing left was to add supports to the last bit of bridge so it doesn't collapse. Naruto kept his arms around Yugito, almost like if he let go she would disappear in the wind like a dream. She kept her arms wrapped around him just the same, being jinchuuriki they knew what it was like to finally find love, they didn't want it to go away. All the looks, all the feelings, all the blushing made sense to him now. Naruto loved this creature, this woman, this angelic being. He would never let her go, and never let any harm come to her, if anyone tried they wouldn't live very long. As the day progressed they sat like that, just enjoying the others presence as they watched the workers like a hawk. Naruto was sure Gato would send men. Sure enough an hour before the bridge was almost finished Gato appeared with an army of thugs. Of course it didn't take long to dispatch them, seeing as they were just thugs. And it wasn't hard for Zabuza to get the information to bank accounts, deeds and allot of other things from Gato before they killed him. Naruto of course had all rights to this money since it was technically his village that got it, but he gave almost all of it to the village of wave since it was their money to begin with, he kept a measly one percent which, in Gato's pocket, was over a trillion Ryo, making him rich enough to get the resources for the buildings and bridge. But Naruto didn't care at the moment, right now he was laying down in his hotel room, Yugito by his side sleeping peacefully. His thoughts wandered aimlessly, no real place to go at the moment. Naruto looked at his personal angel and smiled. He as so lucky. If it wasn't for the way he was treated he would never be here, so he was at least a little happy for his life, laying in a bed with the love of his life. Naruto just couldn't help but smile, they caused him pain, terror, fear, kept kids away from him, wasn't taught properly but he came across that crystal that changed his life... forever. Then Naruto's thoughts drifted again. He had the Raikage tell him when and where the Chunin exams started and located, so he could join as well to become a chunin himself. He would take Haku with him, but Yugito was already a legal Jonin so he couldn't take her, which meant he would either have to find more ninja soon, or get that next jinnchuuriki from Taki, or the one from Suna, both of them weren't treated well.

'Well, any jinnchuriki I come across first will be my target.' Naruto thought before moving on again. After he had the village rebuilt he would need people, strong shinobi and merchants ready to settle down for once, he would also need to set up an academy, a anbu department, a-

'Why is being a leader so difficult' Naruto thought with a groan till he felt a pair of lips press against his and saw that Yugito was kissing him.

"You need to stop worrying so much Naruto-kun, it so unlike you." She said with a teasing grin and Naruto chuckled before wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her back a little before he followed her, into the world of dreams, hopes, and flying pink elephants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
End!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Me: And there goes another chapter! Hope you all enjoyed, and I need advice, should it be a harem or regular relationship? And should it be a small, like 2-5 people, medium, 6-8 people, or large 9-15 people harem? Thats your choice, ALSO I have a chatzy link in my profile for any people with questions, suggestions, complaints bla bla bla you get it! ANYWAYS SEE YA NEXT WEEK! Hopefully... JA NE!


	4. Chap 4: Taki, Konoha chunin exams

The inFAMOUS blonde fox.  
Me: AND WE ARE BACK! Sorrryyy about the late update the last chapter, I was waiting to update all 5 of my stories but my beta took to long for my last story so I said 'screw it' and brought you the previous chapter. Only three reviews were in the last chapter so not much to talk about. ANYWAYS LET US BEGIN!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Previously on The inFamous blonde fox  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX His thoughts wandered aimlessly, no real place to go at the moment. Naruto looked at his personal angel and smiled. He as so lucky. If it wasn't for the way he was treated he would never be here, so he was at least a little happy for his life, laying in a bed with the love of his life. Naruto just couldn't help but smile, they caused him pain, terror, fear, kept kids away from him, wasn't taught properly but he came across that crystal that changed his life... forever. Then Naruto's thoughts drifted again. He had the Raikage tell him when and where the Chunin exams started and located, so he could join as well to become a chunin himself. He would take Haku with him, but Yugito was already a legal Jonin so he couldn't take her, which meant he would either have to find more ninja soon, or get that next jinnchuuriki from Taki, or the one from Suna, both of them weren't treated well.

'Well, any jinnchuriki I come across first will be my target.' Naruto thought before moving on again. After he had the village rebuilt he would need people, strong shinobi and merchants ready to settle down for once, he would also need to set up an academy, a anbu department, a-

'Why is being a leader so difficult' Naruto thought with a groan till he felt a pair of lips press against his and saw that Yugito was kissing him.

"You need to stop worrying so much Naruto-kun, it so unlike you." She said with a teasing grin and Naruto chuckled before wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her back a little before he followed her, into the world of dreams, hopes, and flying pink elephants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 4: Taki, Konoha chunin exams  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Naruto was walking back to Uzu with Yugito and his two new companions as well as a worker for Wave, he was going to look over the ruins. Yugito talked a bit with Haku while Naruto talked with the worker. Zabuza was already seeing Naruto as a great leader at such a young age. He was able to calmly talk to everyone, resolve problems. Negotiate like a real leader. Whatever Konoha had done to this boy, lost a great power. Sooner then they expected Naruto and the others arrived at the island, the man went to expecting on the ruins. After a few hours of giving the tour he came back while Zabuza, Haku, Naruto, and Yugito were eating some fruit. He stated that it would be easy to remake the island seeing the ground flooring was still greatly intact. There were a few things here and there from trees but the only real problems were the buildings. Naruto smiled and nodded and made a few clones and set them off to go work on another building for Haku and Zabuza. Naruto sat back in a wooden chair and sighed as he lowered the Uzukage hat on his head.

"So whats the plan now brat?" Zabuza grunted and Naruto shrugged.

"Right now, I need a third teammate for my chunin exam team, I would have taken you or Yugito but both of you are legally jonin. So along with Haku here, since I have made her a genin, I want to go to Taki or Suna to get one of their jinchuuriki. I would like to do this stealthily so it will only be me going, and maybe Haku because of her speed." Naruto said and Yugito growled a little.

"I know you want to go with me, hell I want you to come with me but you aren't made for stealth, your more of a blow up stuff with awesome jutsu, which is my kind of woman." Naruto said teasingly and she blushed.

"Your planning on kidnapping a jinchuuriki right under their villages noses?" Zabuza said a little surprised.

"Nope, I plan on giving them a helping hand, if they don't want to come then whatever, their loss." Naruto said as he stood up and stretched.

"We have three months till the chunin exams, two months will be spent rebuilding this place and the last month will be spent rebuilding the population. I already have several merchant families ready to move here once there is enough houses constructed, I also have several bloodline clans that are running from mist that are coming here as well. So by time the chunin exams are here, we will have about 50 clans, about 30 merchants and an odd number of families. It enough to be stated as a small village, star has less but is very powerful, and I will be allowed to be in the exams as well as the Kage box, which I will just use a clone. Hopefully within the week we will start building the bridge, in a month the buildings, in two months start bringing in more people. I have high hopes we can achieve them in these times mind you because-"

In several poofs of smoke Naruto's clones appeared around them.

"-My clones will help along with construction, since I can make about 1000 with my multishadow clone jutsu it will be a piece of cake in the end." Naruto stated calmly, everyone was going over the plan then nodded with closed eyes.

"I asked wave as soon as they could send people over to help rebuild the village. They said within the week so during this time I will head over to Taki and help out the Jinchuuriki there while you guys stay here in case the builders come here either earlier than I get back OR I don't get back within a week. Once I am back I will start notifying the people to ready themselves that already want to come here, for once the bridge is done I expect it to take a few days for them to get here allowing several buildings to be built within that time... that is my game plan anyway, any questions, suggestion, problems?" Naruto asked at the end and everyone shook their head and Naruto stood up.

"Well, I will leave in a few moments, going to gather my things and a few supplies before heading out." Naruto got a nod from them and he walked off to go get his things, not that he really needed to get anything other than some more food because of a Uzumaki storage seal on his arm. The Uzumaki's were well known for seals, the only clan who could match them was the Namikaze clan so with both of those clans placed under one powerhouse, things that were considered impossible were possible. Mostly time travel and dimensional travel were just out of bounds... for the moment at least. At the moment in his training he was learning how to combine elements as well as studying about time space ninjutsu. He was supposed to get his inheritance and he bet that his father included the Hirashin in it, so he was studying as much as he could. He heard quiet shuffling as he was grabbing some fruit and such, that was basically all they had on this island other than fish. He turned to see Yugito tentatively walking to him and he understood immediately. He opened his arms and she rushed into them, nuzzling her head into his neck and he blushed a little before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"You better come back soon, and unharmed, you understand me?" Naruto chuckled at Yugito's hollow threat and he kissed her cheek lightly.

"But if I'm supposed to be unharmed what are you going to do to me if I am?"

"No hugs, kisses or close contact for a month." Naruto paled a little and nodded his head and she giggled. Men were so easy to control sometimes. After a minute of holding each other Naruto pulled away and kissed her cheek again before disappearing in a flash of lightning.

Naruto appeared on the road and glanced at the fog lining the hidden island in the distance. Naruto smiled a little before beginning to walk off to find Taki. As he traveled he grew more and more nervous, sure wave and Uzu were near fire country but they were in the borders of Kiri, waterfall on the other hand was inside the borders of fire country.

He didn't want to attract any real attention to himself until the chunin exams so he was paying special attention to the trees, layering the area with electricity much like a radar. It was more accurate than chakra cause it mixed in with the electrons in the body but was subtle because of that fact that no one except a Uzumaki sensor could feel it.

A few days passed like this, he panted a little when he took breaks, it was training as well but the technique was hard to keep up at such a range. Naruto turned down a road and his eyes twitched back and forth, a few animals were coming too and fro.

Naruto smiled as he saw the cliff face come up into view, stopping by the wall he concentrated and felt the familiar burning when he used Kyuubi's chakra. He had to drag it out but it was enough to spot the Jinchuuriki like a spot light. It glowed with Yellow chakra as it sat up in a tree of some sort. Naruto panted again as he let the beasts chakra recede into the seal.

'Alright, first things first how to get in. the top is layered with genjutsu seals so it won't be easy deactivating them without being seen/felt. For it would cause a chakra wave to be felt all across the village. Going in the direct way wouldn't do because of the guards, they don't trust new comers.' Naruto thought as his mind whirred to think of a solution.

Naruto shook his head after a bit and flashed through hand signs. His arm was encased in lightning as he gently pushed against the rock side, burrowing in and slowly sliding along. Wasn't the safest of plans but it was easier than being caught by genjutsu or having to be escorted by guards. A quarter of the way through he stopped, went to slap his face but stopped noticing it was the hand covered in lightning.

'I'm the leader of damn Uzu, could have come here and asked to make an alliance!' Naruto thought and growled slightly before continuing on. When he felt less resistance he stopped except for one finger and poked a hole through. He looked through the hole and saw he was behind a bush. He created a larger hole and jumped into the village. Naruto smiled at his cunning... slightly and walked around to get information.

He stopped by a food stand and sat down. Best way to get information he guessed was to listen in at a popular place. As Naruto ate in peace he didn't get much info, mostly stuff about jutsu and missions from ninja, crops and business from civilians then something caught his ear. He heightened his hearing to hear the three ninja in the back corner.

"-hen its happening tonight, that demon won't sneak away this time." One man said, obviously the leader.

"The bitch keeps disappearing, you sure we can catch her?"

"Its not a her its an it. And sure we can, we all know it goes to the back of the great tree at night, in a clearing with a small pond and it simply disappears so all we have to do is wait for the demon."

"An ambush?"

"Yes, the demon won't know what hit it." The man said before a dark chuckle escaped his mouth. Naruto was long gone though, he heard enough. He glanced around as he went behind the great tree and searched the clearings till he saw the one with the pond. He looked up at a branch perfectly over looking the area and he charged up a grappling bolt and threw it at the branch. It stuck on the side and Naruto gave a yank on the electric chain and he flew up before landing safely on the branch and decided to wait.

Hours passed and the sun was just setting, Naruto looked dead with X's in his eyes as he let out a groan.

"I should have done this a little later, this is soooo boring!" Naruto said before he sat up with a sigh and decided to work on combining his powers to make different abilities. He knew that wind and lightning created swift release and fire, water and wind create steam, wind water and lightning created storm. All he needed was earth to unlock even more abilities like lava and crystal. Naruto heard a crack below as he was mixing lightning and fire. It was causing an explosive reaction which was pleasing.

He looked down from his spot to see a mint haired girl tentatively walking out from a bush. He charged up a bolt in his hand as he looked around for the men that were about to ambush her. Sure enough dark laughter was heard as the men appeared surrounding her. she yelped as a arrow pierced her arm and she got into a terrible taijutsu stance, obviously not taught how to.

"Hello little demon, its time t-" was all he got out till a bolt of lightning struck through his neck, effectively silencing him. He clutched at his neck till he fell over and died as blood leaked out of the wound. Everyone looked up at the tree to see electricity bouncing off a branch. Soon a bolt came crashing down again at the men. They dodged to the side but a fist collided with one of them sending them flying into a tree.

"**Storm release: Laser circus!**" Someone shouted and suddenly beams of light ripped through the two men before they could have a chance to look around. Naruto panted a bit and smiled as he stood up and looked at the girl who was staring at him with fear. He had learned that trick from an Uzumaki scroll in the volt, some peace sign from Kumo.

"You're hurt." Naruto said softly and walked over before taking out a kit and starting to bandage the wound.

"A-aren't you going to run or try and kill me?" the girl said timidly. She was no more than nine or ten. It sickened Naruto to think that this is humanity. He quickly gave her a hug and sat down beside her.

"No, I'm here to give you freedom." The girl stared at Naruto, in her mind she was trying not to run for it on instinct. She stared at the man with his striking blonde hair, whisker marks and the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. The odd thing was his head band had two symbols, a swirl on one side and the kanji for nine on the other. The man noticed her gaze and chuckled.

"I'm from a new village that I am rebuilding, its part of my legacy I guess. It was rightfully my mother's since she was, I think, the last of her clan since it was destroyed in the war. I would like you to join my village, it is a safe haven for people different like jinchuuriki." Naruto said with a smile and the girl gasped.

"H-how d-"

"Do I know you're a jinchuuriki? I am myself, thats the other symbol, it states I am the nine tails jinchuuriki. The two tails is also there. I plan on bringing the rest there as well. It is your choice whether to come or not though. Just note with people there that know your pain its easier." Naruto said before standing up, dusting off his pants and walking off to go to the exit he had created.

A hand caught his arm and he turned to see the girl looking up at him wit teary eyes.

"You can really take me away from this place?"  
Naruto nodded and she lowered her head a bit before letting out a deep sigh and nodded as well.

"I will come..." She said quietly, almost sounded like a squeak and Naruto nodded with a smile and took her by the hand making her blush a bit at the close contact and they both started running, the girl behind Naruto as he took her towards the tunnel. Naruto was dodging random Ninja who were coming back or going to missions. It was rather easy at first but they felt the girls chakra so he had to suppress hers with a seal, making her slower so he had to carry her not that she minded.

"So whats your name?" Naruto asked as he looked behind him at the girl who was riding piggy back on him.

"Fu, yours?"

"Naruto" Naruto said before skidding to a stop beside a bush. Before Fu could say anything he quickly pushed the bush aside and showed a melted passage way and he quickly slipped inside followed by herself after a bit of thinking. Naruto crawled through the tunnel and jumped out of it with a glowing hand ready, no one around and he nodded to himself before turning to see Fu coming out, smiling to herself and he smiled back.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Naruto didn't have to explain what, she already knew and she nodded and hugged him.

"Yes, it really does, thank you onee-san" She said and Naruto stood straight, he had never been called a brother before. He smiled after a bit and hugged her back.

"Your welcome imouto." He said quietly and she hugged him tighter.

"Alright lets get out of here before they find the bodies and catch on." Fu nodded and lept onto Naruto's back before he starting running at top speed. He wanted to get out of fire country as soon as possible but that was a days journey.

"Swift release" Narutos body burst with chakra and he became an orange flash as he zoomed down the road. Fu squeaked as she held him tighter.

"O-Onee-san why are we going so faaassttt!"

"Sorry Imouto we need to get out of fire country, I don't feel that comfortable yet. I actually ran away from Konoha so you can see why I'm not so comfortable." He felt Fu nod as he kept up with the blinding speed.

As the hours passed Naruto's legs burned from using that technique so much. His body yelled at him to stop and he panted raggedly as he started to slow down. He sped into a clearing where he quickly collapsed on the ground and he panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"N-Need a break, we will set off in a few hours... or the morning depending on when my body wants to move." Naruto said with a chuckle as he collapsed. He was almost to the border but he still didn't like being in the fire nation till he was entering the chunin exams. Fu got off of his back and laid down next to him, enjoying the warmth the penetrated her body. She sighed and closed her eyes as the sun set. Naruto yawned and knew they weren't going anywhere so he quickly made clones to hide around the area and keep the coast clear till they woke up.

Hours passed and Naruto's eyes cracked open, it was about midnight but one of his clones dispelled, a sword slashed it in half and the last thing it saw was a Konoha head band and a anbu mask. Naruto cursed and quickly picked Fu up who wasn't a morning person and was about to yell till he placed a hand over her mouth, making a keep quite sign and tilted his head to the forest.

"We have been tracked, or have bad luck and come across either a border patrol or anbu going to or from a mission and spotted us. Now lets get out of here silently." He crouched low to the ground as clouds passed over the sky, covering most of the moon. The little light allowed him to travel in silence and unseen as another clone went up in smoke.

His legs ached from all the running but he had to keep going, he couldn't let Fu get caught. Naruto felt the last of his clones disappear as blades or jutsu sliced through them like butter. Naruto cursed and Fu was starting to get a little jittery. Naruto dodged a fire ball and cursed again, he was almost passed the border and they were still tailing him, meaning they either thought he had information or they were tracking him from the start.

"Alright Fu, you have to hide till I'm done alright?" She was confused till she yelped as she was literally thrown into a bush, clones appearing and going into the forest as Naruto stood his ground. Three Anbu appeared and Naruto's eyes narrowed a little as he got into a fighting stance.

"Its probably another clone, you guys go up ahead to get the real one and I will take care of this." They nodded before they disappeared and the man came at him with intent to kill. The blade he was carrying just barely missed his side as his hand was encased in lightning and pierced the mans shoulder making him gasp and suddenly turn into a log.

"Hm, seems I was wrong about you."

Naruto's spine felt like it was broken in half as a kick was placed into his back sending him flying into a tree where a crack was heard. Naruto stood up shakily and turned to meet a fist in the face.

"So your either a reinforced clone, or the real one, probably the latter meaning the Hokage will be happy." so they were being tracked, Naruto smiled and suddenly lightning arced off of him, hitting the man causing him to cry out in pain as his muscles started twitching making him unable to make signs. Naruto flashed through handsigns and slammed his hand into the mans forehead making him fall back, screaming in agony till he passed out.

"Fire style: Sight of the underworld." Naruto said as he started walking to get Fu, dodging a Kunai that he could smell was laced with poison.

"What did you do to him!"

"I knocked him out with a genjutsu." Naruto said before he went up in smoke and the Anbu, a woman from her voice was slammed with a water style jutsu making her scream as lightning coursed through her body as well making her pass out. Naruto quickly placed an explosive tags all around the area and grabbed Fu before turning to the last one who just arrived.

"I would take care of those exploding tags, they will go off in a few minutes so you should take care of them before coming after me." Naruto hated to do such a cowards tactic but he had Fu to think about. With that said he disappeared in a flash of yellow-ish orange as he used the swift release to get past the border.

Hours passed in silence as he watched his back, they weren't going to catch up and they weren't going to go past the border without orders. It was only another hours travel to Uzu and he decided to rest. He took out an apple and handed it to Fu who gratefully ate it. He realized she was probably starved by the village and the energy of running, even if it was him, probably drained her more. Naruto smiled as he watched her devour the apple, and then an orange, then an exotic fruit special to Uzu.

"This is amazing!"

"I know, its a very special fruit that is native to our country... speaking of which." In a puff of smoke a headband appeared, it was blue with the Uzu swirl but by it, it had the symbol for seven next to it.

"Each person like us gets one of these if they decide to join our forces, so far along with you we have three. So tell me what shinobi skills do you have?" Naruto asked and Fu nodded.

"They didn't teach me much except how to control my bijuu, I can control up to four tails. I know the basics of chakra. I have my own taijutsu style, called the beetle style, its more for defense purposes and counter's. My genjutsu is good. Like most jinchuuriki I have a special ability that comes with my tenant. Its a special powder that allows me to cast genjutsu and poison them. My ninjutsu needs work, major work. I can use one water jutsu and thats it" Naruto nodded after a bit of thinking and she tied the headband around her arm.

"Deffidently genin material at least. Though jonin and such is pushing it. SO!" Naruto stood up and smiled at her.

"You are going to be my teammate to the chunin exams in Konoha. There I will judge if you are able to be a chunin. After that you will help me along with Yugito to get more Jinchuuriki. People are after them I know that much SO we all need to stick together." Naruto said and Fu nodded and stood up as well.

"Alright jump on." Naruto said as he bent at the knees and Fu squealed a little as she jumped onto his back and he started walking towards Uzu. It took them a little over an hour before they arrived at the shores of Uzu and was surprised to see a large bridge jutting out from half of the island. He saw several of him going by and one stopped and waved.

"Hey boss, the wave workers arrived two days ago. While they go on break we build and we have made the bridge go by faster. They estimate it should be done in three days. We got the memories back from the battle with the anbu, so we know who Fu is." Naruto smiled at them and disappeared in a flash of lightning and appeared on the other side.

"Welcome to Uzu Fu!" Naruto said with a foxy grin and was suddenly pounced by Yugito who kissed him deeply. Naruto kissed her back and chuckled as he gestured to Fu who was blushing a little.

"Yugito this is Fu, Jinchuuriki to the seven tails. Fu this is Yugito, the Jinnchuriki to the two tails." Naruto said with a smile, Yugito giggled a little and started talking with Fu, they made an almost instantaneous bond. Naruto turned again to see Tazuna walking over to him. He smiled and shoo the mans hand.

"How are you doing Tazuna?"

"Doing well, this place is less damaged then I thought but only shinobi who have been here before can get across so no one ever found out till now, anyways your clones directed me here, its time to talk about the construction on the bridge and the village." Naruto nodded and showed him the way to the rebuilt Uzu tower. During his few years in Konoha he had quickly learned to rebuild piping, glass, wood, anything that was destroyed by the villagers so he had repaired a few houses and the Uzu tower in his spare time. It lacked paint but that was basically it.

They talked for hours, about designs for the bridge, the village, paint, different pieces of wood. By time it was over Naruto was slumped against the chair rubbing his forehead as the headache started to take over. Naruto looked out over at the bridge, seeing his clones go at it and he smiled before sitting back by his desk and started writing a few letters, all of them containing the same thing. A letter of warning, a warning that meant one thing for several people. A new home, he was sending everyone waiting to come a letter to get ready, that the bridge was almost finished and would send them the next letter for them to leave. For the Uzu lord was rising. And it wouldn't be long before he went back to his old home... Konoha. Naruto's heart fluttered a little at the thought as he looked out over the weed and ruined covered streets.

"Soon, soon mother I will rebuild Uzu to its former glory... and will take the shinobi nations by storm. And there will be the sixth great shinobi nation that will bring peace to all... Uzu will be a shining beacon of peace to all." Naruto's smile widened just a little bit as he signed the letters.

'Very soon hopefully.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
End!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Me: Well I think that was a satisfying ending to say the least. I hope you all enjoyed it and hope you come back for more of the infamous blonde fox! JA NE!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
IMPORTANT!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**SORRY EVERYONE ABOUT NOT UPDATING SOON ENOUGH! But my stupid internet company cut us off, so now I have to go to the library, which is like 50 miles in town so I can't go there regularly, to update! THANK YOU FOR READING!  
**XXXXXXXXX  
DONE!  
XXXXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 5! konoha again

**The inFAMOUS blonde fox.**  
Me: WE ARE BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THE INFAMOUS BLONDE FOX! Soooo sorry about the wait last time, my internet company cut me off... anyways heres my favorite reviews for the last chapter!

_50 miles in town? Holy crap dude where do you live? and come on Naruto, you know about shoten and yoton but don't remember mokuton? Which would be infinitely more useful then almost any other bloodline.__ ~ Tormound_

Way out there, WAY out there... and I didn't forget it, he doesn't have earth release yet... he has Wind, water, lightning and fire but no earth so until he trains with earth no Wood style

_Very interesting start. I like the crossover and look forward to seeing how it develops further. It has a ton of potential. Keep up the great work and please update soon.__ ~ Darkplayer35_

Thanks, I've always liked Infamous, Can't wait to try out Infamous second son!

anyways HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Previously on the infamous blonde fox  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXNaruto looked out over at the bridge, seeing his clones go at it and he smiled before sitting back by his desk and started writing a few letters, all of them containing the same thing. A letter of warning, a warning that meant one thing for several people. A new home, he was sending everyone waiting to come a letter to get ready, that the bridge was almost finished and would send them the next letter for them to leave. For the Uzu lord was rising. And it wouldn't be long before he went back to his old home... Konoha. Naruto's heart fluttered a little at the thought as he looked out over the weed and ruined covered streets.

"Soon, soon mother I will rebuild Uzu to its former glory... and will take the shinobi nations by storm. And there will be the sixth great shinobi nation that will bring peace to all... Uzu will be a shining beacon of peace to all." Naruto's smile widened just a little bit as he signed the letters.

'Very soon hopefully.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 5: Konoha again...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto fidgeted as he walked. With him currently was Zabuza, Yugito, Fu, and Haku. About two weeks ago he sent word that the Uzukage would be joining the Chunin exams with a team. No one in Konoha believed him of course till he sent a Uzu headband, their tones changed drastically after that. He guessed that the old man already knew it was him.

He wasn't known as the god of shinobi for nothing. Since he was the last Uzumaki, it made sense he would go to his home land. And with the map missing on the day he left, the same map on how to GET to Uzu, it all added up to him. So it wouldn't surprise him if the old man himself was waiting. Course he wouldn't see Naruto, he would see Cole under the Uzukage garb. His transformation technique was top notch, he actually changed into the person, it wasn't a normal henge at all.  
Uzu itself was filled with life now, over 70 clans and merchant families came to Uzu and after teaching a few jonin the technique to make the Whirlpools stop the merchants could now cross the border and trade with other lands. Of course no one could come there unless the Uzukage said it was ok. A barrier was set up from one of the ancient Uzu scrolls. It worked so well they caught Jariya who tried to sneak in. they quickly sent him packing with the threat of a war breaking out.

The village was very successful in keeping under wraps, no one got in and only merchants and shinobi on missions or patrol duty got out. Sure the security was tight for the people but they didn't mind. They enjoyed it there, since most were from Mist they were just happy to be alive. The academy was set up first, both civilian and shinobi. The Anbu area was being set up as they spoke. Though people liked a serious leader they would take Naruto any day, he loved to train or play with the other kids. He was still only 15, and everyone enjoyed seeing him playing ninja with smaller kids.

Yugito saw how nervous Naruto was and took one of his hands. He jumped a little then looked at her and smiled back. To Yugito it was odd to see someone else other than Naruto, she spent half a day trying to undo the transformation after she found out it was Naruto, even used the Nibi's chakra but with no such luck.

"You have to keep calm Naruto. A leader, even as young as you has to keep calm." Zabuza said calmly speaking what was on everyone's minds... except for Fu's who was practically dancing around with butterflies, talking with them a bit as well by using the seven tails power.

"I know I know... I just didn't really leave there the best of ways."

"If what you told us was true then it was Cole who left, not you, you were basically... kidnapped." Yugito said and nudged him a bit, his eyes changed to grey and he scoffed.

"It wasn't kidnapping, it was just... escorting against the persons will." His eyes turned back to normal and Naruto laughed a bit, the tension lifted a bit, better than it was before really. Then they saw it. In the distance a structure sprung up, a bit tiny compared to the trees around them but the closer they got the bigger it got. It was obvious what it was, the wall of Konoha. People were ahead of them, obviously other travelers like kage's, lords, or average citizens wanting to watch the exams.

Naruto cleared his throat and looked at the company he was with.

"Its time, hope you guys are ready." Naruto said quietly and everyone nodded. He nodded back to each one in turn before slipping on his kage hat. Everyone that looked at him that didn't know of the transformation would see a tall, powerful man with blue eyes. As they neared the gate Naruto steeled his nerves, he couldn't seem nervous at all as a new nation's leader. Naruto closed in, walked through the gates and walked up to the gate keepers, his steel like eyes staring them down as he held out his credentials.

"I am the Uzukage, I am here for the Chunin exams, the man with the sword and the blonde are my body guards, the other three are my team that are being entered."

A hooded boy stood between Haku and Fu, obviously a clone of Naruto's. Suddenly several Anbu came out of nowhere and surrounded the group.

"Uzukage-san, you and the boy are to be escorted to the Hoka-" The Anbu stopped short as Zabuza placed his sword at the mans neck, no one even saw him move. He laughed menacingly making the Anbu stiffen.

"Demon, it was bound to happen anyways. I will take fox and you take angel, snowflake and beetle to the hotel." 'Cole' said quietly, it was a brilliant idea on Haku's part to wear masks except for the Uzukage AKA Naruto/ 'Cole'.

"Lets go slow pokes." 'Cole' said before disappearing in a flash of lightning followed by Fox. They appeared outside of the office and then knocked gently on the door.

"So boss how you gonna get past this one?"

"Might tell them the truth, might tell them to get off of my back."

"Enter!"

'Cole' opened the door and walked inside to see the Hokage and Jariya standing there with several Anbu on each side.

"Tell me where Naruto is." 'Cole' laughed a bit as he sat down.

"I believe I can't be held against my will, I'm not an spy, I'm not a kidnapper, I'm not holding anyone against my will. As far as any laws go I haven't broken any." The eyebrow of all people present twitched a bit as he completely ignored the question.

"You WILL tell me where he is, he belongs here." 'Cole' shook his head a bit and stood up.

"He belongs here you say? I believe HE left on his own free will. But since he belongs here I guess he liked the beatings, he was meant to have them. People hated him for something he couldn't control, despised him. Tell me exactly WHY he is meant to be here, against his own will." 'Cole' said calmly as 'Naruto' stayed silent behind him. Jariya and The third Hokage lowered themselves a little, depressed looks on their faces.

"His fat-"

"Right, the fourth Hokage, the infamous yellow flash is his father, do you really think the man would be proud of how everyone, even yourself, treated him."

"How do you kn-"

"The kids a micro version of the man, don't act like I'm stupid, neither is he. And do you really think I'm stupid enough to bring him here when he is clearly not welcome." Sure he was harsh, he knew the old man loved him, allot actually. But it didn't surprise him when the man slammed his fist onto the desk.

"NOW SEE HERE! I LOVED THAT BOY LIKE HE WAS MY OWN GRANDSON! HOW DA-"

"-re I accuse you of letting your council take control of you, your a weak pathetic sad little man who has no control over anyone at all, the very truth of the situation is you let a ACADEMY STUDENT leave your land without much hassle at all, in truth you didn't do anything which is a double sided coin, No you DIDN'T hurt him at all, tried to help him. Of course the other side you DIDN'T do ANYTHING. You let your council manipulate you in a way that I find terribly appalling. In my land he is loved, everyone even knows what he contains, he never liked secrets. They all know of IT and still accept him for WHO HE IS!" 'Cole' strode up to the desk and slammed his own fist down as he stared right into the mans eyes who seemed to age even more with every word spoken.

"Your council has more power than it should, they are in fact made to advise you not take full control of you and this nation. They could cause wars if this keeps up. If you want my advice I would do what I did. Have a system that switches all heads out every 5 years, that way no one can sink their roots into the system. Now if there is nothing more Hokage-dono I'm leaving." 'Cole' turned and headed for the door with 'Fox' behind him.

"I know... I have deliberately let them walk over me, but that does not mean you can take him away from us." 'Cole' stopped than turned, glanced at Fox who nodded and walked in the middle of the room and took off his hood. Naruto stood there with a small smile on his face as he looked at the old man.

"Hey old man."

"Naruto...?"

"Naruto here is going to choose. He will decide whether he stays with me or comes back to you, I will sign the papers if he does." Naruto looked at the old man then back at 'Cole' before walking over to the old kage. Jariya smiled triumphantly till Naruto hugged the old man and nodded at him who nodded back solemnly and walked back to the side of 'Cole'

"Sorry old man, as much as I love Konoha, my destiny remains with Uzu."

"I understand Naruto... I wish I could make up it up to you for what we have done."

"You may go Fox, tell the others I will be there shortly." Naruto nodded before disappearing in an orange flash making the old Kage and Jariya to make a good resemblance of fish.

"Naruto is quite the master at seals because of the Uzumaki vault. The sheer raw potential behind him will... well lets say he will be more powerful than the fourth hokage, the first hokage and the sage of the six paths combined." With that said he disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

"Seems Naruto has changed."

"Yes, it was stupid of me to ask him. He is the Uzukage and has to look after his people." The third said and Jariya tilted his head.

"He looks nothing like Naruto, Plus Naruto himself was standing infront of us."

"If Naruto had that much potential to master or create a new form of the Hirashin then I'm pretty sure he could learn any kind of clone technique, it wouldn't surprise me if he mastered the shadow clone technique. And you do know Uzumaki's were masters at seals. I bet they had a special transformation seal, because the eyes of that man were Naruto's, they didn't fit him at all. Plus how would Uzu suddenly be rebuilt a few years after Naruto goes missing?" Jariya nodded a bit and sighed.

"Would have been nice if the kid had signed the Toad contract."

"You could always ask him." Jariya nodded after a bit and lept out the window leaving the old kage to his thoughts.

'I have a feeling Uzu is going to become more powerful than we could possibly imagine.' With that thought he went back to his worst enemy... paperwork. Naruto himself appeared inside the hotel room and smiled at his counterparts.

"I knew it was no good trying to hide my identity, I could tell from the beginning he guessed who I was. Well we still have awhile to go so I guess we go mingle with the people, see the sights. Yugito there are a few places I want to take you." Everyone nodded and left the room except for Naruto and Yugito who enjoyed a passionate kiss together. Yugito smiled at Naruto and he smiled back before they left the room. Naruto walked through town with his headband shining proudly. Only the elderly knew what the swirl stood for and they started whispering with others. Naruto laughed a little as he watched one man trip over himself when he saw the headband.

"So where are we going?"

"Two places, the place I like to go to think and the place that changed my life." He said as he patted his arm. On his arm was a special seal holding a great weapon. It vibrated a little and Yugito started to blush.

"**Imagine kitten if he used that on you, your own vibrator in bed!**"

'SHUT UP NIBI! He is still a kid...'

"**Your kid, you know you would lllooovvveeee to get him in bed.**"

'I know but I don't want to ruin his innocence...'

"**Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, old enough to get someone in bed**" Nibi purred out "**Imagine what he could do with all those clooonneeessss**" Yugito turned beat red and subconsciously licked her lips.

'It does sound pretty fun...'

"**Thats the spirit!**" After winning her argument Nibi chuckled and went back to dreaming about tuna, which was pretty good on Uzu, perhaps the best she had ever tasted. Yugito herself was eying Naruto up and down making him feel a little self-unconscious.

"SO! The first place I want to take you is the one place that treated me like a human! TO ICHIRAKU!" Naruto yelled and ran off in that direction. When he turned a corner he bumped straight into someone. Naruto grunted and righted himself before he fell over and looked at the person he knocked over. It was a pale eyed girl with short indigo hair. She seemed a little dizzy so being the gentleman he was he helped her to her feet.

"Sorry there wasn't looking where I was going."

"I-Its quite a-a-alright." Naruto smiled and her eyes widened a bit as she realized who he was.

"N-Naruto?"

"Ya... how did you know my name? ARE YOU A SPY!?" Naruto yelled comically attracting attention and making many take a look at them before walking on.

"N-no! W-we played o-o-once on the play g-g-ground." Naruto squinted a bit then beamed.

"Thats right! Your Hinata! Hows it going Hinata!" Naruto practically yelled and she meeped a bit.

"G-g-good, I guess you're h-here for the ch-chunin exams?" Naruto nodded and scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"Sadly not for Konoha though, I love the village but I had other things to do."

"Like what?"

"Well I know who my parents were, my mother's side actually owned an island. Called Uzushiokagure. But I just call it Uzu. It was rightfully mine so I left to go repair it, now its a small village and we entered a few genin to become chunin. This is the mark right here." Naruto said and tapped the swirl on his forehead.

"Ahem..." Yugito cleared her throat and Naruto's eyes widened

"OH RIGHT! Hinata this is Yugito, a special person in my life, Yugito this is Hinata, an old friend from long ago." The two women shook hands and Naruto smiled.

"Well Hinata it was nice talking, but I wanted to show Yugito around the village. We are heading to Ichiraku's first."

"Hey Naruto couldn't she come with us?"

"Ya! Hinata would you like to join us for lunch?" Hinata was stuttering quite a bit and inside she was mad. Mad that she was still stuttering around him, around everyone. She wished she had the bravery to take on her cousin with confidence, be like her little sister.

"S-s-sure." Hinata muttered and was practically dragged behind Naruto as he grabbed her arm and took off running. Yugito was watching her and shaking her head.

"She needs more confidence." She said quietly to herself before quickly running after Naruto to catch up. She couldn't afford to be left behind in a new strange village. Soon they arrived at the restaurant and he plopped down in his favorite stool, smiling like a mad man as the smell of ramen wafted into his nose.

"Yugito you haven't tasted food till you have tasted this ramen. OLD MAN! EXTRA LARGE MISO AND KEEP IT COMING!" Naruto yelled and Ayame came skirting around the corner with wide eyes. Her eyes landed on Naruto and for a second she just stared at him, rubbed her eyes than tackled him and give him a bone crushing hug.

"OH NARUTO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE AHVE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU." Naruto couldn't answer because he was both being strangled and being suffocated by natures pillows. After finally freeing himself and gulping as he noticed the glare from Yugito he rubbed the back of his head.

'Why is it always the mans fault when he had no control over the situation...'

'**Because... they're women.**'

'Who said that...'

'**Its Kami, when you have figured out why women actually act like that then you are welcome in my court and all your children will be blessed... so far the only answer WE have is that they are women...**'

'Alright... now I hear kami's voice... must be crazy.'

"Ayame I left because I had to, you saw how they treated me." Ayame's face fell and nodded as she rubbed her eyes.

"I met allot of people on my travels and I even started my own village! Well technically it was already there from my mother just... broken."

"Allot." Yugito pointed out.

"Ya broken allot, anyways your always welcome there, hope you stop by sometime and bring ramen with you!" Naruto said loudly while smiling from ear to ear.

"SPEAKING OF RAMEN! ME WANTS RAMEN!" Naruto yelled before barreling over the counter to make it himself... only to be bopped on the head by Ayame then Yugito before being dragged back over.

"Its coming Naruto, just hold your horses." Ayame muttered and Naruto grumbled until Yugito grabbed his hand and he blushed a little. They were officially together for awhile now but he still wasn't used to the contact. Neither was Yugito if you could see the large blush on her face. Of course it could have just been Nibi screaming in her head about how much fun it was for people to do it in public places. Naruto grinned like a maniac as the food was presented and dived into it like he hadn't eaten in years... which he hadn't had that ramen in years.

"Oh its just like how I remember it!" Naruto said, and as he got to his fifth bowl he started to slow down as a small frown came across his face. Ayame saw the frown and blinked. Usually his face was a beacon of light because he smiled almost all the time.

"Something wrong Naruto?"

"Well... no... yes... maybe... its just as soon as the Chunin exams are over I have to leave again to go back to Uzu." Naruto said sadly and everyone's mood dropped a little.

"You know Naruto" Yugito said after she thought a bit. "You could ask Ayame here to come with us, I'm sure her father is more than capable to run the shop."

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes as the idea slowly planted into their brains. Ayame shut her eyes as she thought about the concept and glanced at Naruto.

"I could talk to him about it, we have a few weeks to decide on the matter. Anyway I have other customers, we are really packed because of the Chunin exams, hope you all enjoy yourselves!" Ayame said before moving on to take care of other people. Naruto nodded after a bit and went back to devouring his meal. Yugito quickly followed behind him, she loved Sushi but this place was just the best. No wonder Naruto liked it so much. They even had Sushi ramen which was the best stuff she had ever tasted in her life.

Naruto himself seemed to turn back into his normal self after the suggestion. Downing bowl after bowl after bowl of the noodles till his stomach was literally stuffed so full he looked like a balloon. Naruto grinned as he hobbled out of the shack and started walking towards the mountain.

"The next place I'm taking you is the place that changed my life forever, I probably wouldn't have even met you if I hadn't gone there." Naruto said and they walked together, hand in hand. They passed many people who smiled at them, it was always refreshing to see young people together. Living in this harsh world not many shinobi couples made it. So it was a nice display to show. Naruto smiled a bit as he walked through the streets, to the outskirts and out into the forest.

"If you have only been there once, how do you know where it is?" Naruto chuckled as she asked and ducked under a branch.

"When I was small, ANY hiding place where the villagers couldn't get to me I made a mental note of how to get there, if anything could possible grow over it I knew what landmarks to look for." Naruto said and suddenly turned left. .

"Sounds like you have a great memory." Yugito muttered and Naruto chuckled till he suddenly stopped infront of a rock face. He glanced down and stuck his hand through a bush than screamed bloody murder and fell into the blackness. Yugito screamed herself and her eyes were wide with horror till she heard laughing coming from the mouth of the cave and Naruto's head popped out into the light.

"FOUND IT!" He ducked just in time to dodge a fist, grabbed the arm and pulled it bringing Yugito down with him. They landed in a heap and they started to laugh despite themselves. Then they began to look around. It was incredibly dark but their bijuu allowed their senses to be increased. Foxes and cats were known to see in the dark in some places. Around them was tattered paper, disintegrated from age and weather.

'Whoa...'

'Looks like old newspaper stuff... this might have been a subway station before your so called demon wars began, either that or Zeke made himself a little home guarding our powers.' Naruto nodded a bit at Coles guess and they began to walk.

"Cole thinks it might have been a subway station back in his time. Either that or the guard set up shop in here to guard the crystal." Yugtio nodded as well before they moved down the tunnel. Since Naruto himself was still a kid he could fit into the tunnel with some ease but Yugito was larger because of her few years over Naruto so she struggled a bit to fit through. They passed multiple tunnels, Naruto seeming to know the way from the beginning. They reached an intersection and he glanced around before heading through the left one.

"Maybe I didn't lose them at the cave mouth. Maybe they just couldn't see through that bush. Even if they could they couldn't move fast enough to track me through the tunnels and I bet got lost." Naruto said, obviously talking about the villagers. Suddenly he stopped, just a bit to fast for Yugito and she bumped into him sending them spiraling down the tube that he fell in the first time. With a splash they landed in the pool and Naruto grumbled a bit as he got up.

"Did you really have to bump me?"

"Little warning next time dearest." Yugito said with a roll of her eyes and then looked around the cave, gasping at it. They were surrounded by crystals. Invisible to a normal humans naked eye.

"Amazing..." Naruto glanced at all of them, looking for a clue of some sort. Then saw a different crystal, purple in nature. He jumped up and grabbed it and a paper slowly fell to the water which Yugito quickly caught. She handed it to Naruto as he held the crystal next to his thigh.

"Hello there.

I'm guessing you found the Amp and Power crystal. Hopefully your not a power crazed lunatic. Anyways I wanted to tell you something. That purple crystal you found with this note is called a blast core. To put it simply. It increases your power ten fold and allows you to unlock a new ability, maybe two if your lucky. A second thing is, there is a small version of it and I have hid stashes of it all over the land. They are called blast shards and increase your energy capacity. Hope your on the good guy team.

Zeke."

Naruto glanced at the rock than stuffed the paper into his pocket before holding the stone with both hands. He pumped chakra through it before suddenly feeling like his whole molecules were being ripped to shreds, destroyed, reformed and put back together before it happened again. Naruto screamed in pain as electricity, fire and ice bounced off of him in waves till suddenly it was over and he fell to the ground. He panted a bit as he sat up and glanced down at his body.

"That... did not feel good." Suddenly he was tackled by the blonde beauty he called his own and she held him, crying a little and sniffled a bit about to much pain to bear.

'Damn brat, I always passed out when I absorbed one of those'

'_Thats because you is a wuss_'

'Shut up Nix, anyway Naruto it seems you unlocked a power from each of us, Ice tower from Kuo, Precision and Kenetic pulse from me and Hell fire missles from Nix' Naruto nodded as he held his angel for a bit more as he went through the information on how to use the techniques. He kissed the top of her head and smiled as she snuggled deeper into his chest and realized she was sleeping. Suddenly another paper fell from where the blast core had been. He opened it up and it showed a map, of all the sites where the blast shards were kept. He smiled a bit before standing up and leaving the bottom of the mountain to favor the top. He gently shook Yugito trying to wake her up.

"Come on angel, wake up for me."

"Five more minutes lover..."

"... That lover better not be another man." Naruto said with a playful smirk on his face, they have never talked about the big 'S' word yet so it was fun to tease her, except when she got back at him on her heat days. Suddenly Yugito bolted up right and glared at Naruto and Naruto chuckled before kissing her a bit and then pointing over to the horizon.

"This is the reason this spot is my favorite place to think." She turned and gasped at the sky. It was blazing with reds, oranges, pinks, purples, yellows. It was the most amazing sight she had ever seen. She snuggled into Naruto's shoulder before slowly falling asleep again, this moment forever burned into her mind. Naruto smiled a bit and kissed her forehead before looking back at the descending sun. Silent as he held the perfect being and watched the perfect sunset. For a moment something felt wrong about the whole thing till Naruto muttered into the wind.

"I love you." The words drifted off into woods but stayed firmly in his mind. Yugito herself smiled a little in her sleep and snuggled closer to Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
End!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Me: WELL WE ARE DONE EVERYONE! Sorry it took so long! school started, writers block, the whooollllleeee shebang! Anyways hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
